La belle et la bête
by Ligeia Kirkland
Summary: Un príncipe de corazón frío castigado con un hechizo que solo será roto si llega a amar a una doncella y ella lo ama también. Una muchacha soñadora y diferente a la demás que desea escapar de su realidad y ser verdaderamente libre. Por azares del destino, ambos acabarán conociéndose, él deberá aprender a quererla y, ella deberá lograr ver más allá de las apariencias...
1. Chapitre 1

**[Shingeki no Kyojin o 'La bella y la bestia' no me pertenecen. Ésto solo es una ADAPTACIÓN MÍA. **

**Espero les guste~]**

* * *

**_·_**

**_·_**

_Érase una vez, en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe vivía en un imponente castillo._

_Tras haber tenido una niñez solitaria y oscurecida por la guerra, el príncipe era estricto, frío y muy desconfiado. _

_Una noche de crudo invierno, una anciana encapuchada llamó a las puertas del castillo, ofreciendo una rosa a cambio de refugiarse durante la noche. El príncipe, que no confiaba en absolutamente nadie, no sintió pena por la pobre anciana y la rechazó inmediatamente. Ella le preguntó si es que acaso su corazón era tan frío que no lograba sentir algo de compasión por ella. El príncipe respondió diciendo 'que no era su problema' y la echó de nuevo._

_Entonces la anciana se quitó la capucha rebelando realmente a una bella hechicera, que habló suave, pero firmemente: "En tu corazón no hay ni un rastro de amor, es tan frío que no puede albergar sentimiento alguno...salvo desprecio" Como castigo la hechicera le lanzó un hechizo, convirtiéndolo así en una bestia, y encantó también el castillo y a todos los que moraban en él. _

_Enfadado y rencoroso, el príncipe se encerró junto con sus sirvientes en el lúgubre castillo. Su único contacto con el mundo exterior era un espejo mágico que la hechicera le había dejado, con el cual él podría ver lo que deseara. _

_Sin embargo, había una esperanza para él. La rosa que él había rechazado, resultó ser una rosa encantada que perecería él día en que el príncipe cumpliera 21 años, si antes de que cayera el último pétalo él llegaba a amar verdaderamente a una doncella, y ella le amaba también, el hechizo se rompería. Si no, el hechizo seguiría y el sería una bestia para toda la eternidad._

_El príncipe no creía en 'el amor', era conciente de ello y también de su inquebrantable forma de ser. Por eso supo que jamás llegaría a amar a alguien, y aun si llegaba a hacerlo..._

_¿Quién llegaría a amarlo?...siendo el una bestia..._

**·**

**···**

**La belle et la bête  
**

**···**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Chapitre 1**

**·**

El sol comenzaba recién a salir, alumbrando con sus rayos a un pequeño y rústico pueblecillo con casas sencillas y calles empedradas. La actividad en el pueblo ya comenzaba a surgir lentamente, empezaba como cualquier otra mañana. La rutina era la misma, nunca variaba en algo.

Separada de aquel pueblo se encontraba una pequeña casa con un pequeño molino de agua. La puerta principal se abrió y salió agraciadamente una joven muchacha, de cabello corto y marrón oscuro, sus grandes ojos eran de un enigmático verde azulado, enmarcados por unas largas pestañas.

Aquella simpática muchacha era Eren Jäger, una joven de 17 años e hija única. De rasgos sumamente delicados y dulces, pero de carácter rebelde.

Caminó hacia el pueblo con una expresión neutral, y al llegar no pudo reprimir un suspiro al ver que todo era como cualquier otra mañana, no había nada nuevo, nada interesante que ver. Encogiéndose de hombros comenzó su recorrido por aquellas calles mirando a su alrededor.

En la panadería, un hombre sacaba a la vista unos relucientes y sabrosos panes, en la tienda continua; una florería, una joven vendía sus flores recién cortadas a una pareja, un grupo de niños observaba un pequeño teatro de marionetas montado en la calle, un gato dormía placidamente en el alero de una ventana, un perro movía la cola al ver que su dueño se acercaba a darle comida, dos ancianos fumaban pipa sentados en mecedoras, una anciana compraba unas frutas junto a su nieto, una mujer se probaba unos abrigos, una mujer sacudía su ropa desde una ventana, otra mujer recogía la ropa seca, un hombre barría la entrada de su casa, una carretilla pasaba cargando paja...todo era lo mismo de siempre...

Divisó a media calle el lugar al que deseaba ir: la librería. Apresuró el paso con una sonrisa.

Al abrir la puerta, el repique de campanillas le dio la bienvenida junto con la risa de un anciano.

"Oh Eren, que agradable sorpresa" –dijo el dueño de aquel lugar.

"Buen día" –le saludó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

"Pero miren quien está aquí" –comentó otra voz.

"¿Hannes-san?... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" –preguntó confundida.

"Eh? ¿Qué tiene de raro que esté en la librería?" –preguntó intrigado el hombre rubio y de ligera barba.

"Todo..." –rió el anciano.

"Hmmm... ¡Ah! ¡Vine a devolverle esto! –sacó un libro de la canasta que traía consigo y se lo ofreció- acabé de leerlo ayer"

"¿Lo leíste todo en dos días?" –preguntó entre sorprendido y divertido.

"No podía soltarlo –la muchacha se acercó a otra estantería- veamos que me llevaré hoy..."

"Hahaha...toma lo que desees"

"¿Qué estaba leyendo? –Hannes le arrebató el libro al anciano y comenzó a hojearlo- todavía siguen gustándote este tipo de cosas ¿Eh?... cuentos de hadas y fantasía"

"¿Tiene algo de malo?" –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"No realmente...pero creo que no deberías fantasear tanto con éstas cosas..."

"¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera conocer lugares tan hermoso como esos o conocer a...?"

"¿Un príncipe?" –se burló.

"¡Yo no dije eso!" –reclamó la muchacha sonrojada y dándole la espalda.

Volvió a prestarle atención a los libros, y entonces vio en una pared un viejo y roto mapa, se acercó con curiosidad y lo extendió para verlo completamente. Reconoció inmediatamente el país cuyas principales ciudades estaban bien marcadas.

"Ah...casi había olvidado que tenía ese viejo mapa ahí" –dijo el anciano.

"Hmm...hay algo raro...creí que las principales ciudades del país eran solo dos...aquí hay tres" –observó la muchacha los tres emblemas ahí ilustrados.

"Eso es porque en un principio eran tres: Sina, la capital principal –señaló el emblema que tenía la cabeza de un unicornio- Rose, el corazón de la actividad comercial–señaló un emblema con dos rosas entrelazadas- y finalmente María, la ciudad de los guerreros" –señaló un emblema con un par de alas.

"¿Qué sucedió con María?"

"Cayó tras una guerra de hace ya muchos años, quedó devastada y luego la epidemia se encargó de llevarse a sus últimos habitantes" –murmuró Hannes con seriedad.

"La epidemia..." –la misma que se había llevado a su madre hace ya años.

"Ahora ya solo quedan Sina y Rose, en la capital ya han logrado implementar una fuerza militar lo suficientemente fuerte para reemplazar a las fuerzas de María"

"Ese emblema...es hermoso" –murmuró Eren colocando su mano sobre la figura.

"Si es verdaderamente hermoso...creo que le llamaban 'Las Alas de la libertad'" –hizo memoria el anciano.

"...libertad..."

"Bueno ¿Ya decidiste qué te vas a llevar?"

"Ah..."

Eren salió de la librería con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había escogido un libro que ya había leído unas tres veces antes, y al ver que le gustaba tanto el anciano decidió regalárselo. Sin poder contener las ganas de leerlo, lo abrió mientras caminaba y comenzó a leer las primeras líneas de aquella historia que le gustaba tanto.

Un cuento sobre una muchacha que conocía a un misterioso hombre, al principio ambos no llegan a llevarse bien, pero con el tiempo ambos se enamoran, y ante la posibilidad de perderla el hombre rebela ser en realidad un príncipe y le confiesa sus sentimientos ofreciéndole convertirla en su futura reina. Algo cursi y muy irrealista quizás, pero a Eren le encantaba la forma en que ambos personajes, tras su abrupto primer encuentro, comienzan a ver como es el otro en realidad y comienzan a enamorarse poco a poco.

Caminaba por las calles y leía al mismo tiempo, y asombrosamente no chocaba con nada ni con nadie, como si supiera cual eran los movimientos de las personas de su alrededor las esquivaba agraciadamente. Y por si fuera poco, parecía como si sus pies conocieran solos el camino que tenía que tomar, por lo que no despegaba ni por un momento sus ojos de las páginas.

"Ah...allá va esa muchacha" –comentó una mujer que junto a sus amigas tomaban una taza de té.

"Tan distraída como siempre –comentó otra- con la cabeza en las nubes siempre"

"Si sigue así no va a encontrar un buen marido" –comentó una tercera con tono reprobatorio.

"Bueno, bueno todavía es joven y con ese rostro tan lindo encontrará de seguro alguno que llegue a querer tomarla por esposa"

"Bien es cierto, tiene un rostro encantador, aunque no parece una chica de su edad" –comentó comparando a Eren con un grupo de muchachas que eran de su misma edad aproximadamente. A diferencia de ellas, ella no tenía curvas tan pronunciadas, su figura era delicada y delgada. A parte de eso, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco con un suéter rojo cubriendo sus hombros, con un inocente escote, adornado con una cinta roja. No vestía algo colorido y escotado como aquellas muchachas. Su cabello era bastante corto, y no largo y adornado con cintas como el de ellas. Parecía que si Eren se ponía ropa de hombre, podría fácilmente pasar por uno.

"Oh vamos la belleza no lo es todo" –la defendió una mujer.

"¿Dices que en este pueblo hay alguien que este interesado en ella así como es?"

"Claro que si lo hay..."

A unas pocas calles de ahí, caminaba un hombre alto y de buena musculatura, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos celestes. Poseía una mirada tranquila y seria, y un aspecto elegante y gallardo. A su lado caminaba otro hombre de aspecto algo descuidado, cabello café y ojos marrones, y un muchacho de actitud tímida, de cabello rubio hasta sus hombros y ojos celestes que abrazaba un libro.

"Ah ahí está"

"¡Es él!"

"Tan apuesto y elegante como siempre"

Eran los comentarios que las muchachas que lo veían pasar decían animosamente, todas y cada una de ellas, ansiaban con todas sus fuerzas el ser la afortunada que él tomase como esposa. Los adultos le veían y asentían aprobatoriamente, bien sabían lo caballeroso y firme que era él, conocían su sano juicio y lo bien que tomaba decisiones.

Si, Irwin Smith, era sin lugar a dudas el galán y el hombre más admirado de aquel pueblecillo.

"Tsk eres muy popular" –comentó su compañero descuidado, Mike.

"Es cierto, Irwin-san es muy popular con todos" –comentó el muchacho, Armin Arlert.

"No creo que sea para tanto" –fue lo único que dijo Irwin.

"Claro que lo es, eres el mejor cazador de este lugar –Mike observó como las muchachas se le quedaban mirando- así podrás elegir a cualquier doncella de este pueblo" –rió con sorna.

"Supongo que ahí tienes razón –sonrió Irwin- pero tengo mis ojos fijos en una sola...ah que coincidencia, allí esta"

Eren pasó por esa calle, todavía leyendo su libro y esquivando habilidosamente a las personas. Se detuvo frente a una frutera y dejó de lado el libro para pedirle lo que quería.

"¿E-Eren?" –Armin parecía algo contrariado.

"Si, Arlert. Eren Jäger –dijo Irwin con una sonrisa- es una hermosa, educada y también tiene carácter…me gusta"

"¿Y ya la has cortejado?" –preguntó Mike.

"Lo he intentado, pero es...algo testaruda" –sonrió Irwin.

"Hmm...en realidad no entiendo que es lo que le ves. Todos hablan de ella, es una chica bastante extraña, siempre anda metida en sus libros y su padre..."

"Ah su padre...es por culpa de ese hombre que hablan así de ella. Estoy seguro de que si dejara de estar cerca de él todos dejarían de hablar así ella, ese hombre es una mala influencia para ella"

"Pero...es su familia ¿No?" –dijo Armin algo incómodo. Después de todo, era amigo de la infancia de Eren y por eso, conocía a su padre. En realidad no le parecía tan mala persona, un poco excéntrico quizás...un poco...

"Ah pero si nos casamos, formaremos una nueva familia" –dijo con simpleza.

"Ehh…"

"Ah ya se va..."

Eren le pagó a la señora y continuó su camino retomando la lectura. Irwin sonrió y enseguida fue tras ella, siendo seguido por sus dos acompañantes.

"Eren" –le saludó una vez la hubo alcanzado.

"Buenos días Irwin-san" –saludó la muchacha sin quitar sus ojos de la lectura.

"Eren..."

"Ah Armin –solo entonces apartó el libro y se acercó para saludar a su amigo- que gusto verte"

"Lo mismo digo –interrumpió Irwin acercándose a la muchacha y apartando a Armin- dime Eren ¿no te gustaría ir a algún lado hoy? ¿A salir a caballo? ¿Pasear por las calles?" –le preguntó amablemente.

"Ah bueno...la verdad es que hoy estaré algo ocupada...quizás otro día" –Eren ya había perdido la cuenta de la veces que había usado esa excusa o una muy similar con ese hombre. Junto todas sus fuerzas para no poner los ojos en blanco y lucir cortés.

Irwin no pareció muy contento.

"Eren, tienes que comenzar a salir un poco más, ser más sociable –miró entonces hacia la casa donde ella vivía- no encerrarte en tu casa... junto con tu padre..." –utilizó un tono algo despectivo en la última parte.

"¿qué tiene de malo mi padre?" –preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos.

"Debes dejar que la gente te conozca mejor –Irwin ignoró su pregunta- sabes, yo me preocupo mucho por ti –la atrajo rodeándole por la cintura, provocando que ella tuviera una especie de escalofrío- quiero que tengas una buena vida, que no te falte nada y que seas capaz de alcanzar la felicidad" –dijo con un tono fervoroso que solo ponía nerviosa a la muchacha.

"A-ah...q-que amable de tu parte... pero ¿Por qué te tomas la molestia?" –preguntó

"Pero porque más podría ser, eres muy diferente de las demás chicas de este pueblo. Y yo creo que con la persona adecuada llegarás a ser feliz"

"A-ah... _¿Qué diablos quiere decir con 'la persona adecuada'?_"

"Por eso mismo quiero que..."

"¡Eren!" –ambos giraron a ver quién interrumpía el momento. Eren con alivio e Irwin con fastidio.

Ahí parada se encontraba una muchacha de rasgos orientales, bastante delicados y hermosos. Su cabello era negro y largo, sus ojos eran marrones oscuros. Vestía unos pantalones oscuros, una cazadora y unas botas, junto con una bufanda roja.

"Ah...Ackerman –le saludó seriamente Irwin- ¿Fuiste de caza?" –preguntó observando el saco y el arma que traía consigo.

Su nombre era Mikasa Ackerman, al igual que Irwin era una amiga de la infancia de Eren. Y al igual que Irwin era bastante popular en le pueblo, por un lado por su enigmática belleza y su carácter amable pero ala vez serio. Y por otro lado, por el hecho de que no era muy 'femenina', desde su vestimenta, hasta a lo que se dedicaba diariamente: la caza.

"Si... –le respondió secamente, para luego cambiar de tono a uno más dulce- Eren, traje la comida para la cena de hoy"

"Ah Mikasa, gracias... –Eren se separó de Irwin apresuradamente- lo siento de nuevo Irwin-san pero tenemos mucho que hacer en casa, y también vamos a ayudar a mi padre con..."

"¡Ha! –rió Mike- ¿qué es lo que está tramando el científico loco ese?"

Eren apretó los puños, y miró con desprecio a Mike.

"Mi padre no es ningún loco" –dijo firmemente y se dio la vuelta rumbo a su casa. Mikasa le lanzó una mirada cortante a ambos hombre antes de seguir a Eren. Armin se despidió de ambos algo incómodo y siguió a sus dos amigas. Irwin solo hizo una mueca de molestia y siguió otro camino seguido de Mike. Otro intento fallido...

La muchacha caminaba sin detenerse con pasos algo apresurados, sus dos amigos le seguían en silencio sin saber que decirle. Aquello siempre pasaba, siempre la gente hablaba así de su padre y eso molestaba a Eren...sin dejar de lado que le lastimaba. Después de un par de minutos y a un par de metros de su casa, se detuvo todavía dándoles la espalda.

"...ya estoy harta de esto... –se notaba por su voz ahogada que estaba apunto de llorar-...quiero irme de este lugar..."

"Eren, no tienes que darles importancia –dijo Mikasa- son solo unos imbéciles"

"Si...no debes deprimirte por lo que digan los demás" –concordó Armin.

Eren se quedó unos momentos en silencio y luego se dio la vuelta para sonreírles en agradecimiento.

Ene ese instante algo parecido a una explosión sacudió la casa y humo proveniente del sótano comenzó a elevarse.

"Ay no... ¡Padre!" –Eren corrió de inmediato a abrir las puertas de madera que conducían directamente al sótano. Sus dos amigos le ayudaron también preocupados, pese a que también estaban acostumbrados a esos 'incidentes'.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, el humo les impidió ver al principio que sucedían, aun así Eren se adentró buscando a su padre y tratando de no aspirar el humo. Lo encontró en medio del sótano agitando sus manos para alejar e humo de su rostro, junto a él había una mesa donde habían diferentes instrumentos de vidrio que contenían sustancias coloridas y extrañas.

"¡Padre!"

"Ah... -tosió- Eren...no entres vas a aspirar el humo"

Entre Mikasa y Armin abrieron la ventana del sótano y así el humo se dispersó más rápidamente.

"Tío... ¿que pasó?" –preguntó Mikasa.

"Fue un error mío, confundí un frasco –tosió- se suponía que debía coloca azufre en agua, pero en lugar de eso coloqué sodio metálico y por eso explotó" –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"¿solo por ser sodio metálico?" –preguntó con curiosidad Armin.

"Si, verás el sodio metálico reacciona violentamente con el agua y produce un gas muy inflamable –colocó un vaso y lo llenó de agua, luego cogió un frasco y con unas pinzas sacó un diminuto cristal, lo dejó caer en el agua y tapó inmediatamente el frasco con un vidrio de reloj, los tres observaron como comenzaba a burbujear peligrosamente y a emitir un chasquido alarmante- ahora vean la reacción –comenzaron a saltar chispas dentro del frasco y luego ardieron unas pequeñas flamas. Sacó una caja de cerillas y encendió una, con cuidado la acercó al borde del frasco y movió ligeramente el vidrio para que dejase escapar algo de gas. La reacción fue inmediata, la llama aumento rápida y violentamente. La apartó apagándola y dejó a un lado el frasco- confundí el frasco de azufre con el de sodio metálico y puse cristales de más y al no percatarme del gas encendí un mechero y..." –dijo la frase en el aire la ver como Eren le observaba.

Esa mirada con aire reprobatorio como si estuviera mirando a un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura y mereciera un castigo.

"Padre..."

"Lo siento, lo siento, no volveré a confundirme, mira –agarró un lápiz y escribió en el frasco de sodio 'PELIGROSO' – así de seguro no me confundiré mas..."

"Ah... –suspiró- no me hagas dar un susto como ese de nuevo..."

"Lo siento, no quise preocuparte...ni a ustedes tampoco –dijo a los muchachos- Eren...cada vez te pareces más a tu madre" –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Eh..."

"Cuando tenía accidentes como ese, ella solía regañarme en lugar de atenderme" –recordó con nostalgia.

"Ya veo..." –Eren solo sonrió tristemente.

"Bueno –dijo para cambiar el ambiente- será mejor que continué..."

"... ¿Qué quería hacer por cierto?" –preguntó Armin.

"Ah es para mi experimento para la feria científica, esperen un momento" –comenzó a mezclar sustancias en diferentes envases de vidrio, obteniendo nuevas sustancias de diferentes colores, siempre evadiendo el peligroso frasco de sodio. Estuvo así un par de minutos, emocionándose mientras mezclaba, pesaba y anotaba, a veces revisando las fórmulas que tenía anotadas en una hoja, algunas re-revisadas. Finalmente, encima de la mesa de trabajo quedó un frasco de líquido transparente que parecía agua, con una varilla de vidrio comenzó a agitarlo.

"Hmm... revisaste tus cálculos de nuevo" –observó Eren, que había visto el experimento fallido ya varias veces.

"Si, los revisé dos veces, esta vez pese los compuestos minuciosamente...así que no debería fallar esta vez" –dijo seriamente el hombre.

"¿qué tiene que suceder?" –preguntó Mikasa.

"Debe agregar un indicador y la muestra debe volverse azul y no roja" –dijo de memoria la muchacha.

El hombre cogió un gotero y lo acercó nerviosamente al frasco, los tres se acercaron para ver qué color iba a ser. Dejó caer unas tres gotas y apartó el gotero para acercarse al frasco, los tres también se acercaron contiendo la respiración. La sustancia recién añadida comenzó a distribuirse por la muestra adquiriendo una leve coloración rojiza. Esperaron mirando detenidamente el frasco. Entonces poco a poco el rojo cambió a violeta, y de violeta cambió a azul...

"¡Por fin!" –exclamó aliviado.

"¡Funciona!" –dijo Eren contenta.

"¡Que bueno!"

Los cuatro comenzaron a celebrar en el sótano alrededor de frasco de muestra azul. Después de celebrar un par de minutos más, el padre de Eren comenzó a preparar sus maletas y en un baúl sus correspondientes instrumentos de laboratorio. Partiría ya para la feria, para así volver lo más rápido posible a casa, no le gustaba para nada dejar sola a Eren y a Mikasa, que vivía con ellos al no tener otra familia.

"Estaré de vuelta en un par de días con suerte –dijo su padre sentado en el caballo que jalaba una pequeña carretilla- cuídense mientras no estoy"

"No se preocupe tío, cuidaré de Eren" –dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa.

"Puedo cuidarme sola" –dijo Eren.

"Esta bien, Armin cuídalas por favor" –le encargó solemnemente.

"Lo haré" –dijo el muchacho.

"Nos vemos entonces" –dijo despidiéndose.

"Ve con cuidado padre" –le gritó Eren agitando su brazo.

Más tarde los tres se encontraban en la cocina de la casa, preparaban la cena en silencio cada uno concentrado en su correspondiente labor. Hasta que Mikasa rompió el silencio.

"Armin –le llamó- ¿Por qué siempre andas con Irwin?"

"Eh…ah…bueno es solo que…lo admiro…eso es todo" –admitió algo avergonzado.

"¿Ah? ¿Cómo puedes admirarlo?" –preguntó contrariada.

"Bueno…es solo que…es una persona que es capaz de hacer grandes cambios, tomando siempre la mejor decisión…un líder…"

"Tienes razón" –concordó súbitamente Eren.

"¿Eren?" –Mikasa lucía contrariada.

"Tiene razón Mikasa, hasta las personas del pueblo s han dado cuenta. Irwin-san es una persona admirable, siempre toma las mejores decisiones, tiene la confianza de las demás personas y siempre piensa en lo mejor para todos…es una gran hombre" –dijo con simpleza.

"Eren… Sabes qué el tiene interés en ti ¿Verdad?" –preguntó de golpe.

"¡Eh! No…no puede ser…hay tantas chicas en este pueblo…ugh… no…si, lo sé…" –era demasiado obvio para no darse cuenta.

"¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?" –preguntó Armin.

"Hmm…"

"Si se te propone… ¿Le dirás que si?" –preguntó apremiantemente Mikasa.

"¡EH! ¡No, claro que no!" –exclamó de inmediato.

"Ah…" –Mikasa pareció aliviarse.

"Bueno…no es que apoye a Irwin-san o algo así –aclaró Armin- pero ¿Por qué lo rechazas si es que te parece un buen hombre?"

"Ah…bueno… -Eren observó el libro que le habían regalado- no lo sé…no es lo que busco…" –fue su sencilla respuesta.

**·**

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo cabalgando, y ya se había alejado bastante del pueblo. Verificaba repetidamente el mapa que había llevado consigo, que tenía marcada la ruta hacia una ciudad cerca de Rose. Aquella ruta pasaba muy cerca de los límites del territorio de lo que antes había sido María. El tiempo fue transcurriendo y cada vez se acercaban más a María, sin que se diesen cuenta.

"Hmmm... que extraño... no nos hemos encontrado con algún pueblo vecino todavía...habré tomado un camino equivocado –dijo en voz alta algo preocupado, llegaron entonces a una bifurcación con unas señales- detente Shallot –le ordenó al caballo- salgamos de dudas..."

Acercó la lámpara de gas que traía consigo y trató de leer lo que decía pero los letreros eran tan viejos que no se podían ver las letras.

Observó ambas rutas, ambas rodeadas de árboles. Pero algo extraño tenía la de la izquierda, a diferencia de la otra los árboles parecían adquirir una apariencia tenebrosa y lúgubre, mientras e al otra eran normales. A demás una fría ventisca provenía de la de la izquierda junto con un sonido de ramas crujiendo algo tenebroso. Él no le tenía miedo a ese tipo de cosas y encogiéndose de hombros y penando que sería un atajo tomó aquel camino, forcejeando un poco con el caballo que parecía no querer ir por aquel lugar.

Siguió una hora aquel camino, sin notar que contad se adentraba en él, el lugar más tenebroso y lúgubre se hacía, aquella fría ventisca incrementaba y de las crujientes ramas de los árboles se asomaban algunos animales de aspecto tenebroso. El caballo cada vez se sentía más intimidad y asustado, pero la mano firme de su dueño le obligaba a continuar.

Sin embargo cuando comenzó a caer la noche y una inesperada nevada comenzó a caer, él recién se dio cuenta de que estaban yendo por un muy mal camino, parecía que se estaban alejando de cualquier posible pueblo cercano. Con fastidio, trato de maniobrar al caballo y la carreta para dar la vuelta y regresar a aquella bifurcación, pero el camino era muy angosto y la carreta chocó contra un tronco hueco.

Del tronco salió una bandada de murciélagos que los rodearon rápidamente espantando así al caballo que comenzó a correr por el camino adentrándose más en aquel tenebroso lugar. El hombre trató desesperadamente de retomar el control de Shallot, pero los murciélagos que volaban a su alrededor se lo impedían, y cuando se salieron del camino hacia un costado, hizo lo imposible para hacerle frenar.

Y lo hizo a tiempo, puesto que se detuvieron e seco frente a un acantilado, unos centímetros más y hubieran caído a una muerte segura. Con calma y lentamente maniobró al caballo para retroceder, y cuando creyó que los problemas ya habían acabado y podría regresar al camino verdadero; un aullido irrumpió el silencio. Se escuchaba bastante cerca lo cual provocó que Shallot se encabritara violentamente, echando al hombre de su asiento y luego corriendo a toda velocidad dejando atrás a su jinete.

Al caer, se había golpeado la espalda contra el frío suelo de piedra, se levantó adolorido y miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba totalmente solo.

"B-bien...en momentos como este ha que tomar las cosas con calma...si con cal...ma" –las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta cuando vio no muy lejos de ahí varios pares de ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Que lo miraban fijamente.

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataban de lobos y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió alejándose de ellos, escuchando de inmediato un aullido y luego una serie de gruñidos detrás suyo.

Corrió sin un dirección fija, bastaba con alejarse de aquellos gruñidos y pisadas que estaban tras él. Alcanzó a ver, para su alivio, una reja alta y sin duda corrió más de prisa hacia ella, y una vez la hubo cruzado, la cerró con el tiempo justo para retroceder evadiendo las garras y las fauces de los lobos que trataron de tirar abajo la reja y saltarle encima.

"E-estuvo cerca..." –murmuró aliviado y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo. Se dio al vuelta para inspeccionar dónde estaba y se quedó boquiabierto al encontrarse con la silueta de un gigantesco castillo, con varias torrecillas y un puente que conducía a la entrada principal. En su sorpresa no se percató de que el pañuelo que trató de meter en su bolsillo cayó al suelo.

Comenzó a llover repentinamente y corrió hacia la puerta del castillo esperando que hubiera alguien en aquel lugar. Para cuando llegó a la puerta ya estaba empapado, y tocó dos veces la puerta apremiadamente. Ésta se abrió con un rechinido y sin dudar entró al oscuro lugar.

Todo estaba oscuro y era difícil distinguir algo en aquel recibidor, solo pudo notar las figuras de las peculiarmente tenebrosas estatuas que adornaban el lugar. Tragó saliva algo nervioso y se acercó a la única fuente de luz que había: un candelabro.

"¡Disculpe!... ¿Hay alguien aquí?" –gritó agarrando el candelabro. Si había un candelabro ahí prendido, debía haber al menos una persona por ahí.

Entre las sombras, ocultos tras unas estatuas se encontraban dos personas que veían sigilosamente la hombre.

"Oh mira, un visitante" –murmuró una mujer con cierta emoción.

"Shh...no digas nada...tal vez se vaya..." –le susurró un muchacho.

"¡Perdone la molestia! –gritó el hombre- pero sufrí un accidente y estoy perdido –explicó-quisiera saber si podría darme refugio solo por esta noche, mañana a primera hora partiré de vuelta a mi hogar"

"Oh vamos –dijo la mujer- tuvo un accidente y está perdido –dijo con tono lastimero- tenemos que ayudarle"

"¡Qué crees que va a decir **él**! ¡No, ahora cállate!" –susurró tapándole la boca con su mano. Ella se quejó y para liberase le mordió la mano, provocando que el muchacho soltara un quejido de dolor.

"¿quién está ahí?" –preguntó el hombre.

"¿cómo está? –le saludó ella saliendo de su escondite y acercándose a él- sea bienvenido y disfrute de su estancia"

"¿quién es?" –todavía no alcanzaba a verla con tan poca luz.

"Ohh perdón, perdón por mis malos modales –entonces alcanzó a verla, se trataba de una mujer de cabello marrón rojizo sujeto en una cola de caballo, usaba lentes y tenía unos ojos color ámbar que le miraban con emoción- mi nombre es Hanji Zöe, un placer" –entonces cuando ella se inclinó para hacer una reverencia, alcanzó a verlos...en su cabeza...un par de cuernos oscuros.

"¡Ah!" –retrocedió entre sorprendido y asustado.

"¡Hanji-san! ¿Pero qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" –de las sombras salió un muchacho de cabello castaño claro, ojos ambarinos que miraban con molestia a la mujer que sonreía como si nada. Fue más fácil en su caso notar el par de cuernos puntiagudos que salían de su cabeza

"¿qué...qué...son...? –preguntó todavía contrariado- ... ¿Demonios...?"

"¿Eh? No, nada de eso –rió Hanji- es algo...complicado –rió- pero no se preocupe señor, no somos peligrosos" –dijo agitando su mano. Se percató entonces de que las uñas de sus manos eran negras y afiliadas

"¿A si? –dijo sarcásticamente el otro- ¿qué me dices de **él**?"

"**Él** debe estar durmiendo, no hay de que preocuparse –dijo Hanji restándole importancia- por cierto él es Jean" –dijo presentándole.

"A-ah...ya veo...eh...de quién están hablando"

"Del amo de este..." –iba a decir Jean

"¡DE NADIE! –le interrumpió- ¡Olvídelo! ¡Mejor venga por aquí, debe estar empapado!" –dijo tomándole del brazo.

"Oye espera ¿A dónde le estás llevando?" –exclamó Jean.

"G-gracias..." –ciertamente él no sabía si salir de ahí huyendo o seguirles la corriente.

Lo condujo hasta una acogedora sala de estar con una chimenea y un cómodo sillón frente al fuego. Hanji lo condujo hasta el sillón y le ayudó a sentarse ceremoniosamente, parecía disfrutar el dar ese trato a alguien. Jean por otro lado se quedó petrificado en la puerta de la sala, y parecía estar a punto de armar un escándalo contra la mujer cuando alguien pasó por su lado velozmente empujando un carrito.

"¡O-oye Petra!"

Se trataba de una mujer vestida de sirvienta, de cabello marrón claro y ojos del mismo color. Al igual que ellos dos, de su cabeza salía un par de cuernos.

"¿Gusta algo de té señor? –le ofreció con una sonrisa- le ayudará a calentarse" –de inmediato sirvió delicadamente un taza de humeante té. Se fijó en sus manos, que eran muy parecidas a las de Hanji.

"A-ah…gracias" –dijo algo intrigado, pero al final la sonrisa de la muchacha lo tranquilizó y aceptó la taza con gusto.

"Y dime buen hombre –comenzó Hanji- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ah, mis disculpas. Grisha Jäger, un placer…y les doy las gracias por albergarme"

"Ni lo mencione Grisha, la verdad es que es emocionante –dijo ella con una sonrisa- hace mucho que no teníamos un invitado"

"Intruso" –murmuró Jean.

"¿Qué es lo que le trajo a éstas tierras?" –preguntó Petra también con intriga.

"Ah me temo que tomé el camino equivocado y aparecí por estos lugares. Sufrí un pequeño accidente y perdí mi caballo…de no haber visto este lugar los lobos me habrían atacado"

"Que mal…pero no se preocupe, mañana podrá retomar su camino sin problemas, le ayudaremos. Y a demás ya no será tan peligroso como lo es en la noche"

"¿A dónde se dirigía?"

"A Trost, a una feria de científicos"

"A Rose…ya veo…"

"¿Y de dónde es?"

"Shiganshina"

Jean que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio y claramente molesto, pareció interesarse y se aproximó a Grisha.

"¿Shiganshina? ¿En serio?" –preguntó.

"Si…me mudé ahí hace un par de años, junto con mi hija y…"

"¡¿Hija?! –Hanji le interrumpió sorprendida- ¿Tiene una hija?"

"Sí, tengo una…"

"E-entonces…"

Antes de que ella terminara su oración, la puerta de la sala se abrió violentamente, provocando que una fuerte ventisca entrara, tan fuerte que apagó el fuego de la chimenea y dejó todo en penumbras. Se escuchó en la estancia unos pasos y luego una voz fría y cortante habló.

"Aquí hay un extraño…"

Hanji se aclaró la garganta.

"Rivaille verás, este pobre hombre tuvo en accidente en el bosque y, como está nevando afuera y hay animales salvajes, lo más correcto sería…" –una cuchilla voló y pasó rozando por su mejilla provocando que la mujer se helara.

"Tú cierra la boca" –gruñó la voz.

"E-esto es malo…" –murmuró Jean retrocediendo hacia la pared trayendo a Petra consigo que miraba con preocupación a Grisha.

Este, no lograba ver muy claramente a su alrededor y trató de buscar al dueño de aquella voz tan amenazante y fría. Sentía ciertamente algo de miedo, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a aquella persona, disculparse por las molestias causadas y de ser necesario retirarse de aquel castillo.

Sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando se giró hacia un costado. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos azules de mirada fría y amenazante, que le observaban como a un bicho al cual se debía aplastar. Al igual que los otros, poseía unos cuernos, pero los de él eran claramente más grandes y afilados. Su cabello era negro azabache, que le daba un toque más tenebroso junto con los cuernos y esos ojos fríos.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?" –preguntó aquel ser con voz fría.

"L-lo siento mucho señor, es solo que me perdí y…" –Grisha trató de hablar tranquilamente, pero el aura que desprendía aquel ser lo atemorizaba.

"¿Y creías que podrías entrar aquí y ya? –preguntó avanzando hacia el hombre- yo soy el amo de este castillo y yo decido quien puede entrar aquí…déjame decirte que no eres bienvenido"

"L-lo siewnto mucho…ahora mismo me iré y…" –aquellos cuernos eran más atemorizantes.

"… ¿Qué tanto miras?" –le preguntó con claro odio en su voz.

"N-nada…" –Grisha apartó al mirada y trató de girarse hacia la puerta, pero una larga cuchilla le cerró el paso.

"¿Has venido a ver a la 'bestia del castillo embrujado'?"

"N-no…solo quería un refugio…no fue mi intención…" –miró entonces la mano con la cual sujetaba firmemente la cuchilla, sus uñas eran también negras y afiladas como garras, más que las que había visto antes. Absolutamente todo en aquel hombre era más aterrador…

La mirada de Grisha, de espanto y sorpresa, pareció molestarlo mucho y gruñó molesto.

"De acuerdo…te daré un refugio…solo que no será solo por esta noche, sino para siempre" –y sin decir más alzó su brazo.

"N-no…por favor… –le dio un golpe tan fuerte que en un par de segundos perdió la conciencia. Sin embargo antes de hacerlo, pensó en su familia, en sus dos hijas…en Eren especialmente y se sintió mal por abandonarla de esa forma- …Eren…"

Los tres que habían permanecido en silencio, observaron como aquel hombre comenzaba a arrastras fuera de la habitación al hombre inconsciente. Hanji trató una vez más de hablar.

"A-ah…Rivaille…esto quizás te interese pero él tiene…"

"¡No me importa lo que él tenga! ¡Ahora es un prisionero y lo tratarán como tal!" –les ordenó fríamente.

"Si, amo" –respondieron Petra y Hanji de mala gana.

"Tsk…como sea…" –murmuró Jean.

Aquel aterrador hombre salió de la habitación sin decir más, llevándose a su nuevo prisionero.

"Ay no…y creo que dijo que tenía una hija… ¿Qué va a ser de ella si el no vuelve a casa?" –preguntó Petra preocupada.

"Hmm…quizás saea solo cosa mía pero…si es que ella legara a venir a este lugar para buscarlo…quizás…" –Hanji dejó la oración a medias…

"Quizás tengas razón…pero eso sería una especie de milagro…" –dijo Jean haciéndolo sonar como imposible.

Una doncella…una doncella era lo que necesitaban desesperadamente en esos momentos…el tiempo ya se acababa…

**·**

**Continuará…**

**·**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ah bueno…que podría decir?... xD recién hace dos semanas que comencé a ver SnK y el Riren pasó encabezar mi lista de parejas favoritas. Luego se me ocurrió hacer esto y no pude resistirme :3

Esta historia es una adaptación de la película de Disney (como se habrán dado cuenta), no lo sé la idea de ellos dos en esta historia me gusto mucho ;w;

Hmmm algunas aclaraciones:

Lo del sodio metálico y eso, no crean que lo puse ahí porque se me ocurrió, no agarre un libro de química y lo abrí en cualquier página, recién estudié ese fenómeno en laboratorio y decidí usarlo. Verán que después vuelve a aparecer.

Lo de las tres ciudades principales, fue cosa mía; las mezclé con las insignias de las tropas según lo que me pareció mejor, y también lo de la guerra que provoca la caída de María.

En cuanto a la maldición que cae sobre los sirvientes, pues no me pareció convertirlos en objetos así que hice que tuvieran cuernos como los de Rivaille (Me disculparán! Pero a mí me gusta escribirlo así -3-) si alguien se dio cuenta, me inspiré su apariencia en esa historia del Rey Demonio y la Florista, de hecho fue por esa historia que se me pasó por la cabeza en primer lugar hacer esto :3

Bueno…eso sería todo creo…en el siguiente capítulo Irwin intentará pedirle matrimonio a Eren xD Me muero por escribir esa parte~ Y también en el próximo ya se conocerán o3o

Espero que le haya gustado a quien lo leyó~ :'3

Hasta una próxima.

Ligeia~


	2. Chapitre 2

Holas~

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo~ lo siento la demora, fue mi semana de exámenes parciales en la universidad y no tuve tiempo para corregirlo y publicarlo. Pero bueno, no les distraigo más y les dejo leer, espero les guste~

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la Bella y la Bestia. Esta es una humilde adaptación mía _

* * *

**·**

**·**

**···**

**La belle et la bête**

**···**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Chapitre**** 2**

**·**

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Eren se encontraba en su casa leyendo su libro con suma tranquilidad. Mikasa había salido de caza como siempre y Armin estaba en algún lugar con Irwin seguramente. Había hecho las compras en la mañana por lo que ya no necesitaba salir más al pueblo, y tenía pensado quedarse todo el día leyendo y limpiando la casa. Quizás podría ir a dar un paseo por el bosque para despejar la mente.

Sin embargo no sospechaba siquiera la gran sorpresa que recibiría en un par de minutos...

En el pueblo, todos observaban con sorpresa como Irwin caminaba por las calles a paso firme, vistiendo una elegante camisa blanca y llevando consigo un ramo de flores blancas. Dentro de las pequeñas tradiciones de aquel lugar estaba que si un hombre era visto llevando flores blancas y vestido impecablemente, significaba que iba a pedirle matrimonio a una muchacha.

Se escuchaban claramente los murmullos de todos, que se preguntaban con intriga quién sería la afortunada que sería su compañera para toda la vida. Probablemente ninguno siquiera se imaginaba que la 'afortunada' era la chica más extraña de aquel pueblo...

"S-señor –le llamó Armin que caminaba detrás suyo- D-disculpe que le moleste...pero... ¿No cree que es demasiado precipitado?"

"Todo lo contrario Arlert, no podemos dejar que pase más el tiempo. Creo que ya he esperado demasiado y he sido comprensivo, pero ya es hora de que demos el siguiente paso. A demás después de haberla visto esta mañana..." –esa mañana cuando Eren había estado haciendo las compras, una mujer tenía problemas con cargar unas bolsas que traía consigo a una caretilla y calmar al bebé que cargaba en su espalda. La muchacha se acercó y tomó al bebé que no paraba de llorar y le dijo que se encargaría de él mientras ella terminaba s trabajo. La mujer se lo agradeció y dejó a cuidado de la muchacha el pequeño niño que no dejaba de llorar y retorcerse. Irwin justo pasaba por ese lugar y vio como Eren comenzaba a arrullar maternalmente al infante, que al escuchar su tranquila y dulce voz comenzó a calmarse. Para cuando la mujer acabó y se acercó a recoger su hijo, este ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Irwin ciertamente no se había esperado aquel lado tan dulce y maternal de la muchacha y supo, cuando la vio cargando al bebé, que definitivamente la quería a ella y a nadie más, quería colmarla de felicidad, darle todo lo que querría, hacerla feliz. Quería hacerla su esposa, y quería que sea la madre de sus hijos. Ya estaba decidido a ello y nada podría detenerlo...

Armin, con cierta admiración, miró aquella determinada mirada y supo que sería imposible tratar de detenerlo. Sin embargo todavía recordaba la negativa que había dado Eren acerca de casarse con él... ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?

Armin lo acompañó hasta la casa de Eren, sentía que debía estar ahí...ya sea para consolar o a Irwin o a su amiga, que no sabía como reaccionaría ante todo aquello. Algunos pobladores habían seguido a Irwin para descubrir con asombro a quién iba a pedirle matrimonio. Nadie podía creérselo... Eren Jäger...

Irwin sonrió con confianza y se acercó a la puerta para tocar serenamente. Tenía plena confianza en que sería aceptado...

Por su parte Eren dejó de lado su libro y se preguntó quién podría ser. Generalmente no recibían visita, a menos que se tratase de Hannes que venía a charlar con su padre o Armin que venía a visitarla a ella. Ellos eran sus únicas visitas habituales.

Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y observó a Irwin del otro lado, para su sorpresa y su incomodidad. Lo último que había esperado ese día era verlo precisamente a él, no iba a volver al pueblo después de todo y él solo andaba por las calles.

Sopesó la idea de hacer como si no estuviese y esperar a que se fuera, pero aquello era mala educación y ella era una muchacha educada. Suspiró cansinamente y sacudió la falda de su vestido para lucir lo más 'presentable' posible. Abrió la puerta y fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

"Ah Irwin...que agradable sorpresa"

"Me da gusto verte Eren" –Irwin cogió su mano y la besó delicadamente. La muchacha sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas y torpemente le dio pasó para que entrase. No alcanzó a ver a toda la gente que estaba ahí amontonada.

"¡Ja! ¿Cómo le ira?" –comentó Hannes que estaba al lado de Armin.

"_S-suerte…_" –fue lo único que pensó Armin.

Eren le ofreció asiento en la rústica sala y se dispuso a preparar algo de té. Irwin se sentó y dejó encima de la mesa el ramo de vaporosas flores blancas. Eren las observó con curiosidad ¿Eran un regalo? ¿Pero por qué? Como ella y su padre no eran de aquel pueblo no sabían de aquella tradición.

"Y-y ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?" –preguntó Eren sirviendo en una taza algo de té, tratando de actuar natural.

"Vine a verte a ti Eren" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah!" –Eren casi volcó la taza de té de la sorpresa. Se lo había dicho muy directamente, esa forma tan directa de decir las cosas la mareaba.

"_Está nerviosa..._" –pensó Irwin encontrando aquella actitud adorable.

"Ya veo... Me pregunto para qué me buscaba..." –dejó la oración inconclusa riendo y depositó con delicadeza la taza de té frente al hombre.

"_Se lo diré sutilmente..._" –pensó Irwin con una sonrisa.

"Dime Eren ¿Te gustan las flores que te traje?" –preguntó.

"Eh... ¿Son para mí?"

"Claro, para quien más"

"Gracias...son hermosas" –ciertamente las encontraba lindas.

"¿Sabes por qué te traje flores...blancas?"

"Eh la verdad no –dijo con sinceridad- ahora justo me preguntaba eso" –cogió su taza de té y tomó un sorbo.

"Hmmm... _quizás de otra forma...no quiero ser muy brusco_" –pensó algo decepcionado de que su primera táctica no funcionara.

"¿Hay alguna razón particular?" –preguntó Eren.

"Si de hecho si la hay, pero antes... Estoy seguro de que tienes un plan para tu vida ¿Verdad?"

"¿Un plan?" –peguntó confundida.

"Metas que alcanzar, sueños..." –al escuchar aquella palabra los ojos de la muchacha brillaron, e Irwin interpretó aquel brillo como algo a su favor.

"De hecho...si los tengo" –admitió.

"Ya veo, y estoy seguro de que entre tus sueños está encontrar a una persona con quien comenzar una nueva vida, una familia"

"Ah...s-si..." –de repente Eren se sintió incómoda ante la mirada de Irwin, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Verás yo tengo una imagen muy clara de cómo quisiera que sea: una cabaña parecida a ésta, con un jardín y un corral, adentro una agradable chimenea, la cena se está preparando en la cocina, mi linda esposa y yo sentados en un sofá, mirando como juegan los pequeños con los perros –entonces la miró intensamente y con una sonrisa que le causó un escalofrío- dime Eren ¿Cuántos quisieras tener?"

"¿C-cuántos...p-perros?" –preguntó inocentemente. Comenzaba a darse cuenta para dónde iba todo eso, y sintió que comenzaba a sudar.

Irwin rió.

"Claro también, pero me refería a los niños"

"A-ah..." –Eren tuvo un tic nervioso y miró fijamente su taza de té tratando de distraerse.

"¿Y sabes a quien quisiera como mi esposa?" –preguntó con un tono sutilmente emocionado.

"D-déjame adivinar..." –Eren sintió un nudo en el estómago, querría salir corriendo de ahí y esconderse en algún hueco.

"A ti, Eren –la muchacha se quedó congelada donde estaba- tienes todo lo que busco en una mujer y estoy seguro de que podré hacerte feliz"

"I-Irwin... yo...no...eh...m-me dejas sin palabras... –en un intento de alejarse de él se levantó torpemente y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta- ...yo...no se que decirte..."

Irwin se acercó a ella rápidamente y la acorraló contra la puerta principal, acercando su rostro al de ella.

"¿Qué piensas de mi? ¿Crees que podré hacerte feliz?" –le preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.

"Q-que...pues...eres una gran persona p-pero..." –a tientas buscó el picaporte de la puerta.

"¿Pero...?" –Irwin se acercó más. Podía sentir su respiración sobre la suya.

"P-pero –Eren agarró el picaporte y trató de girarlo- pero... –cerró los ojos y dominó sus nervios- ¡No creo ser la persona indicada para ti!" –dijo firmemente y logró abrir la puerta bruscamente, provocando que Irwin perdiera el equilibrio y saliera tropezando de la casa.

"¿Eh?..." –estaba más sorprendido por lo que Eren había dicho que por lo brusco que había salido de la casa... ¿Le había rechazado?

"Lo siento...necesito algo de tiempo a solas" –murmuró Eren que sentía que sus mejillas ardían y sin decir más cerró la puerta dejando afuera a Irwin que todavía seguía en shock.

"_Lo sabía..._" –pensó Armin.

"N-no me digas que..." –Mike lucía asombrado.

"¡¿Lo rechazó?!" –exclamaron los demás sin poder creérselo.

"Oh...lo rechazó...Eren si que es especial" –rió Hannes que la vedad en ningún momento había esperado otro resultado, conocía bien a Eren.

"N-no entiendo..." –murmuró Irwin.

"O-oye...mejor vamos a tomar algo...para despejar la mente" –dijo Mike llevándoselo.

Armin observó a ambos alejarse y luego observó la casa, suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta, estaba seguro de que Eren necesitaría alguien con quien hablar al respecto. Tocó la puerta y susurró:

"Eren...soy yo Armin" –al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe y fue jalado al interior.

"¡A-Armin!" –como había predicho la muchacha estaba todavía exaltada y algo nerviosa.

"C-cálmate Eren...ya se fue..."

"¡Armin! ¿P-puedes creerlo? ¡M-me pidió matrimonio! ¡Q-quería que sea su esposa! –exclamó desahogándose- ... ¡Habló de tener hijos!"

"Lo se, lo se...ugh..._quizás fue demasiado lejos" _

"¡D-dijo algo de que me haría feliz y no se que! ¿Cómo puede saber eso? –ahora lucía molesta- ¡Por más admirable que sea! ¿Cómo puede saber él qué es lo que yo quiero? –dejó a un lado a Armin y comenzó a caminar en círculos- Nunca me ha preguntado qué es lo que verdaderamente quiero, y cree ya saberlo... yo no quiero lo mismo que él, una cabaña, perros y niños... ¡P-pero que...!" –estaba fuera de si. Armin dejó de lado el libro que siempre traía consigo y se acercó a ella para agarrarle de los hombros y mirarle de frente.

"Eren, cálmate –le dijo serenamente- tienes razón él se ha precipitado demasiado, pero es porque le gustas...de verdad le gustas mucho... sus intenciones no fueron malas en ningún momento...solo...querría tratar de darte una sorpresa agradable" –sonrió algo inseguro.

Eren bajó la mirada y se relajó un poco. Quizás Armin tenía algo de razón...algo...

"Gracias... –murmuró- eh... ¿Te importaría dejarme a solas un momento?" –le preguntó amablemente.

"Claro, yo volveré más tarde" –Armin la abrazó, recogió su libro y salió de la casa.

Eren se quedó de pié en la sala unos instantes. Observó las flores que había dejado ahí y frunció el ceño. Las agarró y las observó fijamente.

¿Estaría bien casarse con Irwin?... Después de todo ¿Quién más ahí querría tenerla por esposa? A ella...la rara del pueblo. ¿Sería lo mejor entonces aceptarle y convertirse en su esposa, y vivir lo que él le había descrito?

"No" –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando caer el ramo al suelo.

Salió por la puerta trasera al corral, cruzó la verja y caminó hacia el bosque apresuradamente. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y caminar bajo las ramas de los árboles le tranquilizaba. Siguió caminando hasta salir a un pequeño claro con algunas flores silvestres, que daba a un precipicio, del cual se podía ver las montañas lejanas y un rió que fluía pacíficamente. Caminó hacia el borde y respiró profundamente.

Quería poder vivir una aventura como las que había en sus libros, quería conocer lugares maravillosos y encantados, como los que describían sus libros, quería ser libre... y recordó aquel símbolo; las _Alas de la Libertad_...quería tener alas y ser libre, salir de aquel lugar tan aburrido, con su gente aburrida y volar...volar lejos...

Definitivamente no quería la vida que Irwin quería para ella...

Se arrodilló en el césped y cogió un diente de león... Por último quería encontrar un gran amor, como el de aquel libro que tanto le gustaba. Quería encontrar a alguien que le comprendiese y la atesorara como algo muy valioso, no quería simples muestras de afecto como regalos y palabras lindas, quería...quería algo diferente...

Y quería encontrarlo ya...

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando sopló suavemente y las semillas salieron volando...

Escuchó entonces un relinche y el sonido de pisadas de un caballo, repentinamente entró al claro Shallot espantada y jalando todavía la carretilla. Eren fue rápidamente a su encuentro y logro calmarla con cierto esfuerzo, buscó a su alrededor esperando que su padre saliera.

"¿Padre?... ¡Padre! –pero no hubo respuesta- ¿dónde está él?" –observó entonces la mirada de espanto que tenía la yegua y sintió que se le helaban las venas. Algo malo había ocurrido...

Trató de pensar en lo mejor que podría hacer en un momento como ese, pero estaba asustada y se sentía extrañamente sola. Pensó en ir en busca de Armin o Mikasa, solo podía confiar en ellos después de todo... pero ¿Si hasta encontrarlos algo malo le pasaba a su padre? De seguro estaba en algún lugar del camino tratando de regresar a pié... Tenía que ir ya. Se tranquilizó y tomó a Shallot para llevarla a la casa. Una vez ahí le sacó los soportes que sostenían a la carretilla y entró a la casa rápidamente, se colocó una capa e inmediatamente volvió a salir.

"Shallot llévame por dónde fueron por favor" –le pidió desesperadamente y se adentraron de vuelta en el bosque.

"_Padre...espero que estés bien..._" –fue lo único que pensó.

**·**

Después de dejar a Eren sola, Armin fue a buscar a Irwin, encontrándolo en el bar junto con Mike y otros hombres. Entre todos trataban de consolarlo, diciéndole que mejor se olvidara de Eren Jäger y buscara a otra muchacha más...'normal'. Irwin solo respondió que la quería a ella, y solo a ella, como su esposa.

"Si que es persistente" –dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia el bosque.

Había preferido dejar al grupo de hombres para que ahogaran sus penas con el alcohol. Ahora se dirigía hacía su 'escondite secreto'. Un alto, viejo y frondoso árbol de roble que crecía en un pequeño claro dentro del bosque, hace ya años que lo había encontrado por casualidad, y disfrutaba ir a leer bajo su sombra. Sentía como si en ese lugar la paz y la imperturbabilidad reinaran por completo.

Sin embargo, desde hace ya un par de meses que tenía un 'invitado' cuya identidad desconocía.

Llegó al pequeño claro y observó detenidamente el gran árbol. Se acercó a su frondoso tronco y buscó un hueco entre unas raíces, su corazón dio un brinco y sus ojos brillaron al ver una hoja mal doblada oculta ahí. La sacó con cuidado y se sentó en el césped, sonrió al desdoblar el papel y ver aquella letra garabateada. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Era una carta de su 'amigo secreto'...

Esta vez solo eran unas pocas líneas:

_**·**_

_Cuando estoy aburrido..._

_Me gusta escaparme de casa y salir a pasear a caballo..._

_...¿A ti?_

_**·**_

Armin abrió el libro que siempre llevaba, y comenzó a hojearlo. Entre las hojas tenía todas las cartas que había recibido de aquella misteriosa persona, ordenadas y desdobladas cuidadosamente. Eran una especie de tesoro para él, después de todo. Buscó la primera que había recibido y al verla sintió algo de nostalgia.

Recordó aquella tarde que al llegar a ese lugar encontró una cuchilla clavada en el tronco que tenía un papel atravesado. La sacó con cierta dificultad y desdobló el papel donde habían escrito apresuradamente:

**·**

_¿Tu nombre?_

**·**

Trató inútilmente de buscar a su alrededor a la persona que había dejado aquella nota. Se había quedado bastante tiempo meditando sobre lo que debería hacer. Y al final decidió animarse a dejar una respuesta. Sacó una hoja y escribió con pulcra letra su nombre, y luego con cierta emoción agregó algo más:

**·**

_Armin..._

_¿El tuyo?_

**·**

Dobló la hoja de papel y buscó algún lugar donde dejarla, no quería clavarla en la corteza. Encontró aquel hueco y la dejó ahí, esperando que quien quiera que sea esa persona lograra dar con aquel lugar.

Como si fuera a aparecer repentinamente, Armin salió corriendo de ahí entre emocionado y algo avergonzado. No sabía quién podría ser aquella persona, pero si estaba seguro de algo es que deseaba fervientemente que le respondiera.

Pero no recibió la respuesta hasta que pasaron 3 días, que fue algo decaído a verificar por tercera vez si es que le había respondido, y para su sorpresa así había sido. Emocionado y curioso, desdobló la hoja encontrándose con la misma letra escrita apresuradamente. Solo había escrita una cosa ahí, el nombre de esa persona...

**·**

Shallot condujo a Eren por el camino lúgubre por donde se había desviado. La muchacha se encogió de miedo al ver aquellos árboles tan amenazadores y tenebrosos, pero siguió adelante. Su determinación a encontrar a su padre era más fuerte que el miedo que sentía. Continuaron recorriendo aquel camino hasta que dieron con las rejas del castillo.

Eren observó asombrada aquella figura elegante pero tenebrosa que se alzaba en medio del bosque y sintió que repentinamente era transportada a alguno de sus libros sobre castillos embrujados. Sintió una extraña fuerza que la atraía a ese lugar y sin esperar más bajó de Shallot, se aproximó a la reja y suavemente la empujó. Condujo a Shallot al interior de la reja y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta principal.

Entonces sus ojos dieron con algo blanco en el suelo y al alzarlo se dio cuenta de que era el pañuelo de su padre, tenía sus iniciales bordadas a mano, su madre misma las había bordado. Recordó de golpe porqué estaba ahí y corrió hacia la puerta. Si eso estaba ahí, entonces su padre debía estar adentro sin lugar a dudas.

Sin tocar, abrió las puertas y entró al recibidor, buscó a su alrededor algún rastro de su padre y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia las escaleras decidida a buscarlo por cada rincón de aquel enorme lugar...

Mientras en alguna habitación de aquel enorme lugar se encontraban Hanji y Jean.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho!" –le regañaba Jean a la mujer que estaba sentada en un sillón.

"Oh vamos, solo trataba de ser hospitalaria" –se defendió Hanji.

"Bien, gracias a tu 'hospitalidad' ahora Rivaille está molesto y de paso tenemos a un hombre encerrado en la torre –le acusó- ¿Por qué no puedes entender que no podemos mostrarnos así nada más frente a los demás? A demás Rivaille ordenó que no nos relacionáramos con nadie del exterior"

"No exageres Jean –dijo entrecerrando los ojos- a demás para empezar, si hay alguien aquí que desobedece esa orden eres tú" –le apuntó con un dedo.

"¿EH? ¿De qué diablos hablas?"

"Oh vamos, todos sabes que cada cierto día sales por las mañanas, llevándote un caballo y no regresas hasta la tarde"

"E-eso es porque quiero respirar algo de aire fresco y no quedarme en este basurero –se defendió Jean- a demás no dejo que nadie me vea, solo paseo por el bosque"

"¿En serio? –preguntó Hanji mirándole intensamente- no será que te estás viendo con alguien en particular o..."

"¡Padre! ¿Estás ahí?" –la voz de Eren en el pasillo hizo que ambos se callaran petrificándose.

Sigilosamente se acercaron a la puerta y husmearon por el haz de la puerta, alcanzando a ver a la muchacha que caminaba por el pasillo mirando a su alrededor.

"Oh...es ella...es la hija de Grisha –dijo Hanji con emoción- ¡Es ella!" –le susurró.

"Ya me di cuenta maldición... ¿Porqué estás tan emocionada?" –le cuestionó.

"¿No te das cuenta? Esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado esperando...ella podría romper el hechizo" –y sin explicar más salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

Jean se quedó ahí sin poder creerlo...ya casi había dado por sentado que se quedarían así para siempre... Hanji tenía razón (por más extraño que pareciera), ella era su oportunidad para deshacerse del hechizo y ser...libres.

Sin pensarlo más fue tras Hanji.

Ambos siguieron a Eren a través de los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta que conducía a la torre donde estaba encerrado su padre. Hanji tuvo una idea y, como una sombra, abrió la puerta y entró provocando cierto rechinido que llamó la atención de Eren.

"¿Padre?" –se dio la vuelta y observó la puerta que ahora estaba entreabierta. Se acercó y la cruzó encontrándose con unas escaleras de caracol que subían a la torre. Escuchó los pasos de alguien que subían rápidamente y sin pensarlo fue tras aquella persona, quien quiera que sea.

Pero cuando llegó a una sala amplia de piedra con unas pocas celdas, y no encontró a nadie se extrañó, estaba segura de que había escuchado a alguien subiendo las gradas. Tragó saliva algo asustada y buscó a su alrededor.

"¿Padre?" –le llamó.

Entonces un quejido se escuchó de una celda y la trémula voz de su padre surgió de la oscuridad.

"¿Eren...?"

"¡Padre!" –Eren cogió una antorcha que estaba en la pared y se acercó a la celda de donde venía la voz de su padre. Éste apareció tras los barrotes y sacó su mano para acariciar el rostro de su hija.

"¿Como me encontraste...?" –le sonrió, contento de poder verla una vez más.

"Estás congelado" –dijo ella al sentir la mano de su padre tan fría- tengo que sacarte de aquí" –dijo con firmeza y trató de buscar algo a su alrededor.

"Eren, escúchame..." –dijo obligándole a mirarle- ¡Debes salir que aquí cuánto antes –le ordenó seriamente, si bien estaba alegre de verla, la idea de que **él** la encontrase y la encerrase también le horrorizaba- quiero que salgas de este lugar cuanto antes y no vuelvas"

"¿Qué...?" –Eren no comprendía cómo podía decirle eso.

"¡Hazlo, ya!" –le ordenó.

"¡No pienso dejarte!" –exclamó ella.

"Oye... ¿Quién eres?" –la fría y amenazadora voz de Rivaille surgió detrás de Eren, y antes de que ella pudiese darse la vuelta, le arrebataron violentamente la antorcha para arrojarla al suelo y que así todo se sumiera en las penumbras. Solo entraba un poco de luz proveniente de una pequeña ventana.

Eren trató de ver algo en la oscuridad, pero solo distinguió la silueta de una persona.

"¿Q-quién es...?" –preguntó algo asustada.

"Tsk...El amo de este castillo" –dijo monótonamente.

"P-por favor deje ir a mi padre –le pidió- si se queda ahí va enfermarse"

"Eso no es de mi incumbencia –dijo con el mismo tono de voz- él es mi prisionero –no demostró compasión alguna por la muchacha- en primer lugar no debió atreverse a entrar a mi castillo sin mi permiso"

"Por favor...haré lo que sea" –rogó.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer...será mejor que te vayas antes de que te encierre a ti también" –dijo zanjando el tema y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

"¡Eren! ¡Sal de aquí en este momento!" –le ordenó su padre.

Eren estaba desesperada, tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para que su padre pudiera salir de ahí. ¿Pero qué? Y se le ocurrió algo...aunque significaría la pérdida de su libertad...

"¡Espera!" –fue tras él y en el apuro la capa cayó descubriendo su rostro. Se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo apremiantemente.

Rivaille se dio la vuelta con molestia, pero se quedó tieso al verla bajo aquella luz tenue. Vio con cierta sorpresa aquellos ojos verde azulado que le miraban con determinación, aquellos rasgos tan delicados, aquella figura tan frágil...

"Yo me quedaré en su lugar" –dijo con voz firme.

"¡Eren!" –gritó su padre molesto.

"Oh..." –Hanji se encontraba trepada en una viga del techo.

Los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de él brillaron por un momento.

"Oh... ¿Realmente lo harías? –le cuestionó con una voz más suave- estás dispuesta a ser mi prisionera..."

"Si, lo haré...pero quiero que me prometas que dejarás ir a mi padre –le pidió- me quedaré aquí, haré lo que tu quieras que haga, pero...solo déjalo libre por favor" –en su voz podía detectar miedo, pero también valor...esa muchacha era muy valiente al hacer eso...

"Lo dejaré libre... –dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Eren, sin embargo no salía a la luz y ella todavía no podía verle con claridad- pero deberás quedarte aquí para siempre...no podrás salir del castillo, ni ver a nadie fuera de él...estarás dónde yo pueda verte..." –sentenció alzando su mano para tocar su mejilla.

Eren sintió un escalofrío al sentir aquella fría mano sobre su mejilla, y se percató entonces de las uñas negras y afiladas que tenía. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y, como todavía le agarraba del brazo, retrocedió jalándole hacia la luz.

"Sal a la luz..." –le pidió.

El dio un paso adelante, quedando completamente expuesto ante ella, que pudo ver con suma claridad aquel par de cuernos que salían de su cabeza. Sin embargo lo que le atemorizó más no fueron precisamente los cuernos, sino aquellos ojos tan fríos e intimidantes que le miraban intensamente. Instintivamente se soltó de él y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la puerta de la celda. Su padre estiró sus brazos entre los garrotes para obligarla a mirarle.

"¡Eren! ¡Eren, no vas a hacer semejante cosa! –le ordenó- ¡Le prometí a tu madre que serías feliz! ¡Le prometí que te cuidaría! ¡Por favor, no hagas esto!" –le suplicó con desesperación.

Eren se sentía mas que acorralada. Su padre y su dos amigos eran su única familia, no tenía a nadie más, estaba más que dispuesta a sacrificarse por cualquiera de ellos. A demás, no podía ni imaginarse el volver a su hogar sabiendo que su padre estaría sufriendo en ese lugar a manos de ese hombre... Tenía que ser fuerte y afrontarlo, no podía sentir miedo...por el bien de su padre debía ser fuerte.

Le dedicó una amable sonrisa a su progenitor y se separó de él. Le dio la espalda y se acercó a Rivaille, que había permanecido en su lugar expectante. Se paró frente a él, cerró los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas y dijo sumisamente.

"Te doy mi palabra"

"Muy bien entonces..." –dijo inexpresivamente, pasó por el lado de Eren y abrió rápidamente la puerta de la celda.

Grisha salió desesperadamente y se acercó a Eren para agarrarla de los hombros.

"¡Eren, por favor! ¡Recapacita! ¡Yo ya he vivido mi vida, pero tú...tu eres joven todavía!..."

Antes de que ella le pudiera responder, Rivaille le agarró del cuello de su capa y con una fuerza descomunal lo arrastró rápidamente del lugar. Grisha trató inútilmente de aferrarse a su hija, y ella trató de abrazarle una última vez, pero apenas pudo agarrarle de su mano unos instantes.

"P-padre...Mikasa...Armin..." –Eren se arrodilló en el suelo mirando por donde se habían ido.

Grisha fue arrastrado todo el trayecto hasta la puerta principal del castillo, todo el trayecto tratando de poner resistencia e ir a rescatar a su hija. Rivaille hizo tronar sus dedos, y de entre la maleza que crecía emergió un carruaje viejo y destartalado. Se movió por si solo y se acercó a ellos.

"Llévalo a Shiganshina –le ordenó antes de lanzar al hombre al interior del carruaje, que cerró su puerta fuertemente para asegurarse de que no escapara- déjalo en las afueras del pueblo y asegúrate de que nadie los vea" –añadió.

"¡Por favor! ¡Se lo ruego! –gritó Grisha desde el interior del carruaje- ¡Permítame que me queda en lugar de mi hija!"

"Eso lo decidió ella...y ahora ya no es responsabilidad tuya. Ahora ella es mía –se acercó a la puerta y susurró de forma amenazante- si te atreves a volver, tú o alguien más tratando de llevársela...la mataré"

"¿Qué...?" –apenas pudo decir.

"Así que más te vale mantenerte alejado..." –finalizó y el dio una señal al carruaje para que partiese. Grisha ya había dejado de gritar y golpear las paredes, estaba completamente aterrado. El carruaje cruzó la reja y desapareció rápidamente por el camino.

"Oye... ¿Era necesario eso?" –le preguntó Jean, que los había seguido hasta la puerta.

"Así no molestará" –fue su única respuesta.

"Y... ¿Lo harás?"

"Hay un caballo ahí, ahora es nuestro así que mételo al establo" –le ordenó ignorando su pregunta.

Jean solo asintió y fue a por Shallot que había permanecido en la reja esperando a Eren.

"¡Oye Rivaille! –exclamó Hanji cuando éste hubo regresado a la torre, ella le había esperado al pié de las escaleras de caracol- ¡La idea es que ella te llegue a querer, no a tenerte miedo!"

"Cierra la boca imbécil –le dijo tajantemente- ¿Está arriba?"

"Si, probablemente en un rincón asustada...será mejor que la trates más amablemente"

"Eso lo decidiré yo...ve a la cocina y diles que preparen la cena"

"¡Oh~! ¿La invitarás a cenar? ¡Perfecto! También estaba pensando que sería mejor trasladarla a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes..."

"¿Haa?" –Rivaille alzó una ceja.

"...no pensarás dejarla en esa celda ¿No?" –preguntó Hanji.

"¡Claro que no idiota! –le dijo con una mirada asesina- ¡Ahora ve a la cocina!"

Comenzó a subir de nuevo hacia las celdas, Hanji suspiró y se dispuso a cumplir con la orden que le había dado, un tanto insegura si el iba a poder tratarla como era debido.

Rivaille encontró a Eren, tal y como Hanji le había predicho, en un rincón de la celda que antes ocupara su padre, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro.

"Oye..." –le llamó.

Eren se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar su voz y alzó su rostro con una mirada triste.

"P-porque...porque no dejó despedirme –le acusó - ...no lo volveré a ver jamás..."

Rivaille contempló a la muchacha que trataba de mantener la calma, aunque estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar. Por algún motivo se dijo así mismo que no quería verla llorar...

"Levántate, te llevaré a tu habitación" –le ordenó con voz monótona.

"... ¿Eh? –Eren le miró confundida- ¿Ha-habitación?...pero..."

"¿O prefieres dormir aquí?" –le preguntó tajantemente.

"N-no..." –respondió firmemente.

"Entonces será mejor que te levantes y me siguas...antes de que cambie de opinión"

Caminaron en silencio durante el trayecto hacia la habitación de Eren. Rivaille caminaba adelante y Eren iba detrás de él, todavía manteniendo la compostura.

El hombre la observó disimuladamente y pensó en alguna forma de romper aquel silencio.

"... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" –le preguntó de repente.

"..E-Eren Jäger... –le respondió al instante, luego dudo un momento- si me permite preguntar...su nombre..."

"Rivaille..." –pronunció secamente.

"_Rivaille..._" –repitió en su cabeza.

"Eren –le llamó por su nombre- escúchame bien, ahora eres mi prisionera y por lo tanto debes acatar todo lo que yo te ordene. Déjame decirte que me molesta mucho cuando no me obedecen" –le advirtió.

"E-entiendo... señor"

"No me llames así...puedes llamarme por mi nombre" –le dijo para su sorpresa.

"Si...Rivaille..."

"Ahora el castillo es tu hogar, puedes ir a cualquier lugar, menos –dijo haciendo énfasis- a la sala oeste"

"¿Q-Qué hay ahí?" –preguntó por curiosidad.

"Está prohibida" –dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándole fijamente, en su voz y su mirada estaba presente una fuerte amenaza.

"E-está bien..." –dijo obedientemente, y algo asustada también. No quiso ni imaginarse qué era lo que podría haber en aquel lugar.

Y aunque le haya dicho que podía ir a cualquier lugar del castillo, no sentía que quisiera hacerlo. La decoración del lugar le provocaba escalofríos: estatuas de demonios y criaturas desagradables, pinturas góticas y oscuras, los tapetes y cortinas de tonalidades opacas y oscuras. Se preguntó por qué es que habían elegido esa decoración tan espeluznante.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, Rivaille la abrió y le indicó con un gesto que entrara. Eren ingresó a la acogedora y elegante habitación, cuyas paredes y decorados no eran tan espeluznantes como en el resto del castillo. Había algunos muebles elegantes y un ropero muy grande, una cama para dos personas con varios cojines y un elegante dosel. Un gran ventanal permitía que se viera la tormenta de nieve que comenzaba a azotar afuera.

Eren observó la habitación sin entender bien, se suponía que era su prisionera, no su...invitada...

"Si necesitas algo mis sirvientes te atenderán –le indicó desde la puerta- así que no dudes en pedir algo si lo necesitas"

Recordó entonces la cena y pensó en la mejor forma de invitarla, pero lastimosamente solo conocía una forma de hacer que las personas hicieran lo que quería.

"La cena pronto estará así que alístate –le comunicó- vas a acompañarme a cenar ¿Entendido?" –aquello no sonaba para nada como una invitación.

"S-si..." -apenas masculló la muchacha.

Aquello bastó y sin ofrecer nada más Rivaille cerró la puerta dejándola por fin sola.

Eren se quedó parada donde estaba por unos instantes, esperando que pasara el tiempo suficiente. Cuando sintió que ya era suficiente, caminó hacia la puerta y puso el seguro. Quería asegurarse de que nadie entraría y la vería, y cuando estuvo segura de eso, se dio la vuelta apoyándose en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el piso. Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y recién dejó escapar las lágrimas que había tratado de contener todo ese tiempo.

QUERÍA que todo eso fuera un sueño, quería despertar y aparecer de nuevo en su cálido hogar, en su verdadero hogar, con su padre en el sótano experimentando nuevas cosas, Mikasa devuelta de la cacería y Armin leyendo su mismo libro en la cocina...quería que todo fuera un sueño...

Pero era la realidad...y tenía que afrontarla, pero antes necesitaba desahogarse.

**·**

"Algo les pasó...estoy segura" –murmuró Mikasa por enésima vez.

"Mikasa tranquilízate, no sabemos si es que realmente les paso algo –trató de razonar con ella el muchacho- puede que hayan ido a algún lado con prisa o..."

"¡Entonces porque no dejaron una nota o algo!" –reclamó Mikasa.

Mikasa había regresado casi al anochecer y había encontrado la casa vacía. No le dio mucha importancia y espero pacientemente a que Eren volviera, pero cuando ya pasaron un par de horas más y la noche cayó trayendo consigo una tormenta de nieve, comenzó a preocuparse. Solo cuando Armin pasó por la casa y entre los dos decidieron ir a buscarla al bosque, pensando que la muchacha había ido de paseo, se percataron de que la carretilla que Grisha había llevado estaba ahí.

Armin trataba de encontrar una explicación coherente a lo que había ocurrido: si la carretilla estaba ahí significaba que Grisha había vuelto, entonces ¿Había regresado y había ido con Eren a algún lado? De ser así ¿a dónde y por qué? ¿Había ocurrido algo malo? Y, como decía Mikasa ¿Por qué no habían dejado una nota o algo, como generalmente lo hacían? Si habían salido apresuradamente, significaba que era algo urgente o algo malo...

Mikasa dejó de caminar en círculos y agarró su arma.

"Voy a buscarlos" –dijo finalmente.

"¡Espera! ¡Hay una tormenta!" –trató de detenerla.

"¡con más razón debo buscarlos!"

"¡Pero ni siquiera sabemos por dónde fueron y...!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Grisha ingresó caminando pesadamente. Tenía nieve sobre los hombros y la cabeza, y sus ropas estaban mojadas. Ambos se apresuraron a atenderle, Mikasa le quitó la capa y le ayudó a sentarse en la silla. Armin fue a por una manta y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

"Tío...tío ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Eren?" –le preguntó Mikasa, que si bien estaba aliviada de verlo, se sentía intranquila al no ver a Eren, que era como una hermana para ella.

"Eren... –repitió Grisha, y comenzó a llorar en silencio- oh Carla...perdóname...Mikasa...Armin perdónenme...todo es mi culpa..." –murmuró cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

"Eh..."

"¿Q-qué paso...? –Mikasa comenzaba a asustarse- ¿Qué le paso a Eren?"

"Ella...ella...esta capturada en ese lugar...ese hombre...esa **bestia**...la tiene encerrada en ese castillo..."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio... Armin no entendía a qué se refería con eso...no tenía el menor sentido. Pero para Mikasa bastaba con saber que Eren estaba en peligro, sin esperar ni un segundo más corrió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a traerla de vuelta. Si tenía que pelear, pelearía.

Grisha pareció adivinar lo que se proponía y la detuvo inmediatamente.

"¡Detente Mikasa! ¡No podemos rescatarla!" –le gritó.

"¿Por qué? ¡Está en peligro! ¡Tenemos que salvarla!"

"¡No podemos! Si alguno de nosotros va a rescatarla...él...él...la matará" –finalizó llorando.

Mikasa se quedó tiesa y se arrodilló devastada, mirando fijamente al hombre que lloraba desconsoladamente...

¿Quién podría ser tan cruel y hacerles eso?.. ¿Hacerle eso a Eren...?

**·**

**Continuará**

**·**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció? :3 Cualquier comentario háganmelo saber con un review~

De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza, se que a algunas les dije que lo tendría antes de esta semana, pero sucedieron varias cosas y el tiempo no me alcanzó :I Todavía tenía que corregir lo que mi beta dijo. Espero haberlo hecho bien xD

Bueno, aquí en mi país hoy es día de la amistad, del amor y la primavera, así que... ¡FELIZ DIA~! Que pasen un bonito día :3

OWO estoy feliz! Ya algunas me dejaron un review e incluso agregaron este fic a sus favoritos 3 soy feliz~~

Agradecimientos a imary-h, Celestialsan, hiromihyuga24, Miche-Kirkland, Sarah Casguel, snk-sunshine, ShirayGaunt, y Rose y alguine mas cuyo nombre desconozco xD me hicieron muy feliz~

Bueno sin más que informar, me retiro.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Ligeia.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hola! :3

Renazco de las cenizas~...ok no, solo de la segunda ronda de exámenes parciales, que me dejó en cama un día entero, tuve dos exámenes seguidos el jueves y el viernes y eran materias que necesito recuperar, así que dos días seguidos dormí apenas 2 horas... ¡a quien le importa mi vida! ¡Vamos al cap, espero les guste!

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la Bella y la Bestia. Esta no es más que una humilde adaptación mía _

* * *

**·**

**·**

**···**

**La belle et la bête**

**···**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Chapitre**** 3**

**·**

Eren continuó llorando acurrucada contra la puerta, si en algún momento lograba calmarse un poco, en seguida rompía a llorar de nuevo. Pensaba en su familia, en su hogar, en su libertad...que le había sido arrebatados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Pensó en aquella misma tarde, recordó la proposición de Erwin, y se dio cuenta de que prefería mil veces esa alternativa ahora. Si bien no estaría casada con el gran amor de su vida al menos estaría con un hombre noble, que la querría y haría lo posible para hacerla feliz, si bien iba tener que resignarse a aquella monótona vida que Erwin había descrito, podría aun vivir alguna aventura por más minúscula que sea, y finalmente, si bien estaría obligada a vivir con su nuevo esposo, aun así podría ver a su padre y a sus amigos. No estaría encerrada de por vida en un lúgubre castillo, no estaría a merced de un hombre mitad bestia que le aterrorizaba, y no estaría alejada de sus seres queridos...

Definitivamente la propuesta de Erwin lucía mucho más tentadora en esos momentos...

Recordó amargamente que esa mañana Mikasa había salido a cazar al bosque, como cualquier mañana Eren la despidió con un abrazo y quedaron en: 'Nos vemos en la cena'. Mikasa, su hermana sobreprotectora... ¿Cómo reaccionaría al no encontrarla en la casa? Por otro lado, Armin había dicho que volvería más tarde a verla...Armin, el primer amigo que tuvo al llegar a ese pueblo, el que siempre estaba a su lado ¿Qué pensaría al enterarse de todo?... su padre...ni siquiera había podido despedirse bien de él... Daría lo que sea por verlos una última vez y despedirse apropiadamente de cada uno...

Escuchó de repente, unos pasos en el pasillo y se puso de pié de golpe. Se limpió apresuradamente las lágrimas y se ordenó así misma dejar de llorar. Retrocedió alejándose de la puerta y se quitó la capa que seguía teniendo puesta y la dejó sobre la cama. Le había dicho que se alistara y eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer al respecto. Pronto la puerta se abriría de golpe y él aparecería en el umbral para obligarle a cenar con él...pese a que lo último que quería en esos momentos era verlo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

"... ¿Quién es?" –preguntó Eren algo confundida.

"Sirvientas señorita" –dijo una amable voz.

Eren suspiró aliviada y abrió de inmediato la puerta. Petra entró a la habitación cargando una bandeja con un juego de té y detrás de ella, entró otra muchacha vestida de sirvienta, muy bonita, de cabello largo y rubio y ojos celestes.

Desde que Eren había quedado sola en aquel lugar, la habitación había permanecido en penumbras. Entre las dos sirvientas encendieron los candelabros de la habitación. Eren quedó algo enceguecida por unos instantes, pero luego pudo ver con claridad que ambas tenían cuernos como los de Rivaille, solo que menos prominentes y amenazantes. Soltó una exclamación entrecortada mirándolas fijamente.

"Ah esto –dijo Petra tocando sus cuernos y luciendo algo avergonzada- bueno...es algo que tenemos todos los que habitamos en este castillo..."

Eren tragó saliva, peguntándose cuántos como ellos habrían en aquel lugar.

"Pero, por favor no se asuste. Nadie aquí le haría daño" –le sonrió la otra muchacha.

A decir verdad, ninguna de ellas lucía aterradoramente como Rivaille, sentía que podía fiarse de ellas. Eren asintió y sonrió tímidamente, lo cual pareció alegrarlas.

"Un gusto conocerla, mi nombre es Petra. Por favor no dude en decirme si necesita algo"

"Mi nombre es Crysta –se presentó la otra muchacha- estaré a sus servicios"

"Ah...gracias pero...me gustaría que no me hablaran de esa forma –dijo Eren algo incómoda- pueden llamarme por mi nombre..."

"Como gustes...Eren" –le sonrió Petra.

"Creímos que estarías algo decaída así que te trajimos un poco de té para que te relajaras" –dijo Crysta sirviendo una taza de té y luego ofreciéndosela.

"Gracias..."

Eren tomó lenta y tranquilamente su té, sintiendo que de alguna forma su cabeza dejaba de dolerle y sus músculos se relajaban.

Ambas se dieron cuenta de que Eren había estado llorando mucho, era fácil darse cuenta por sus ojos rojos y algo hinchados. Intercambiaron miradas sintiendo pena por la muchacha y Petra se acercó a Eren para sentarse a su lado en la cama y colocar su mano en su hombro.

"Lo que hiciste por tu padre...fue muy valiente de tu parte Eren" –la elogió.

"No cualquier hubiera estado dispuesto a hacerlo..." –concordó Crysta.

"Puede que sea cierto pero... –Eren miró fijamente su taza de té- pero...lo he perdido todo... mi familia, mi libertad..." –susurró.

Petra se acercó y rodeó maternalmente por los hombros a la castaña y acarició su cabeza.

"No te aflijas, todo mejorará de alguna forma, ya lo verás..."

"Tiene razón –dijo Crysta tomándole de la mano- no debes ponerte triste"

Eren se sintió un poco mejor al escucharlas a ambas dejó que Petra la abrazara, se sentía bien ser reconfortada de esa forma y sentía de cierta forma que el peso que cargaba disminuía. Se quedaron así un par de minutos hasta que Petra pareció recordar algo y se sobresaltó.

"Olvidé por completo que tenía que acabar de preparar todo, Auruo estará molesto –murmuró para si misma y se puso de pié- debo ir a terminar de preparar la cena. Pronto estará lista así que prepárate" –le sonrió.

"D-de acuerdo..." –dijo no muy animada la muchacha.

"Crysta lo dejo en tus manos" –le encargó Petra antes de salir de la habitación,

"Cuenta conmigo –dijo la rubia algo emocionada y luego caminó hacia el gran armario que había ahí- veamos... ¿Qué vestido te quedará mejor?"

"¿V-vestido?"

Crysta abrió las puertas descubriendo así una gran cantidad de vestidos, de diferentes colores y texturas. Eren se acercó incrédula, jamás en su vida había visto tantas prendas de vestir. Luego observó su propio cuerpo y pensó con pesar que probablemente ninguno de ellos le quedaría bien.

"¿Cuál crees que estaría mejor para la cena?" –le preguntó Crysta que evaluaba rápidamente todas las prendas.

"Eh...no lo entiendo –dijo Eren- ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme uno de esos?"

"¿Eh? Bueno porque seguro al señor Rivaille le encantará verte con uno de estos...aunque él no sea muy expresivo"

"Espera... –Eren comenzaba a notar que algo ahí no estaba del todo bien- se supone que soy una prisionera...esta clase de trato... ¿Está bien?"

Crysta entonces se tensó sin saber qué decir en respuesta, después de todo estaba prohibida de decirle la verdad a Eren. Esta le miraba intrigada, y molesta a la vez. Si había algo que le molestaba era precisamente que le ocultaran algo, y era obvio que Crysta le ocultaba algo, su silencio así lo indicaba.

"...no bajaré a cenar" –susurró.

"¿eh?" –Crysta no le había escuchado del todo bien.

"No bajaré a cenar" –dijo firmemente.

"¡Que! ¡Tienes que bajar!" –reclamo Crysta espantada de solo pensar cómo reaccionaría Rivaille.

En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta, y entró a la habitación un muchacho rapado, ojos ámbar y, como era de esperarse, con un par de cuernos.

"La cena está lista" –anunció con ceremonia y sonrió.

**·**

En la sala del comedor, en una larga y elegante mesa habían servido toda clase de platillos y manjares, una chimenea ardía iluminando al lugar, y en un rincón no muy lejos se encontraba un elegante piano negro, que alguien tocaba con maestría.

En la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba Rivaille, sentado con la mirada clavada en la puerta de la sala esperando que Eren bajara a cenar de una vez. Petra y Hanji se encontraban también ahí, paradas junto a la chimenea y esperando también a la muchacha. El que tocaba el piano entonces se detuvo y se asomó para hablar con los demás. Se trataba de Jean.

"Oigan... ¿No se ha tardado ya demasiado? –preguntó fastidiado- quisiera ir a dormir ya..."

"Tu sigue tocando" -ordenó secamente Rivaille.

"Tsk..." –Jean retomó la melodía anterior claramente fastidiado. Había querido irse a su habitación cuando Rivaille le llamó, pidiéndole (ordenándole) que tocara el piano durante la cena.

"Bueno es cierto que se está tardando..." –comentó Hanji cruzando los brazos.

"Tsk... ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –murmuró Rivaille- le dije que debía bajar..."

"Sea paciente señor –le pidió Petra- ella perdió a su familia y su libertad muy bruscamente...está asustada"

"Por cierto Rivaille –dijo Hanji acercándose a la mesa- ¿Has pensado que ella podría ser quien rompa el hechizo?"

"¿Haa? Por supuesto que si idiota –dijo con molestia- por eso mismo hice que se quedara"

"¡Bien!...Aunque hubiera sido mejor otra forma pero igual –dijo Hanji entusiasmada- Así que es muy simple, tu te enamoras de ella, y ella se enamora de ti, y ¡Pum! Se rompe el hechizo~ Volveremos a la normalidad" –junto sus manos con una expresión de emoción.

"No es tan fácil Hanji –dijo Petra negando con la cabeza- eso toma tiempo"

"Pero la rosa ya comienza a marchitarse" –dijo Hanji con nerviosismo.

Al escuchar aquello Rivaille frunció el ceño ligeramente y apretó los dientes.

"De hecho...con esta apariencia es muy probable que ni llegue a confiar en mi" –murmuró.

"Es por eso señor que debe hacer que vea más que eso" –le dijo Petra tratando de alentarlo.

"¡Je! A demás si sigue asustándola así solo logrará que le tenga miedo" –espetó Jean.

"Tiene razón señor –dijo Petra- debe ser más amable con ella"

"Ya fui amable...le ofrecí una habitación y le invité a cenar" –dijo el de cabello negro mirando a un lado.

"Ordenar no es lo mismo que invitar –le espetó Hanji- mmm ¿Por qué no intentas sonreír un poco mas?... a ver tu sonrisa" –le pidió sonriente.

Rivaille le lanzó una mirada de lo más asesina y atemorizante.

"Quizás no sea una buena idea" –murmuró Hanji algo intimidada.

"Tiene que tratarle con más delicadeza" –comenzó Petra.

"Ser afectuoso" –continuó Hanji.

"Impresiónala" –dijo Jean desde el piano.

"Sea tierno" –continuó Petra.

"Intenta hacerla reír"

"Hazle cumplidos"

Rivaille comenzó a tener un tic nervioso y miró con fastidio a los tres que trataban de aconsejarle, cuando solo lograban irritarlo más.

"Ustedes, callen..." –iba a decirles, pero le interrumpieron.

"Mas importante, deberás deshacerte de esa actitud atemorizante" –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se entreabrió y todos fijaron sus miradas en aquel lugar esperando que la muchacha hiciera acto de presencia. Sin embargo en lugar de ella, apareció el muchacho que Rivaille había mandado.

"Connie..."

"¿Y bien? –preguntó Rivaille con cierta impaciencia- ¿dónde está Eren? ¿Ya está bajando?"

"Ah...bueno... –Connie estaba muy nervioso- ...la verdad es que...bueno...ella...ella... –prefirió ser directo y no alargar aquello más, era inevitable- ella...no vendrá" –anunció cerrando los ojos.

El fuerte sonido del piano provocado al interrumpir bruscamente la melodía pareció adecuado para la situación. Todos se quedaron tiesos al escuchar aquello, y rápidamente las miradas se giraron hacia Rivaille. Cuya mirada estaba oculta, pero nadie tenía que ser un genio para saber que aquellos ojos destilaban ira.

Sin decir nada el hombre se puso de pié apartando bruscamente la silla y salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la sala. Petra, Jean y Hanji reaccionaron al instante y fueron tras él temiendo lo que pudiera hacer.

Tras recorrer velozmente los pasillos Rivaille llegó a la habitación de Eren y golpeó demandante la puerta.

"Te dije que bajaras a cenar" –dijo sin levantar mucho la voz, se podía notar claramente el tono de reproche.

"...No tengo hambre..." –la leve voz de Eren se hizo escuchar a duras penas.

"¿Haa? No digas tonterías y sal de una vez" –le ordenó.

"Ya le dije que no tengo hambre" –insistió la muchacha.

"Y yo creo haberte dicho que no me gusta que me desobedezcan, así que será mejor que..."

"Rivaille..." –Hanji, Petra y Jean le habían alcanzado.

"Quizás me equivoque, pero no creo que esa sea la mejor forma" –dijo Jean con los brazos cruzados.

"Señor, por favor trate de ser más amable" –pidió Petra.

"¿Haa? Pero si es ella la que se rehúsa a aceptar mi invitación" –dijo Rivaille alzando una ceja.

"Ya, pero trata de invitarle una vez más" –dijo Hanji.

"No te cuesta nada" –le espetó Jean con insistencia.

"Suave, gentil..." –le recordó Petra.

Rivaille miró a sus subordinados y a su sobrino un par de segundo antes de resignarse a probar lo que ellos decían. Si realmente funcionaba tomaría en cuenta (un poco) sus tontos consejos...quizás...

Se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, tratando de formular una petición 'suave y gentil'.

"Sería un gran honor si bajaras y me acompañaras a cenar " –pronunció las palabras monótonamente, sin darles realmente ningún significado.

"Por favor" –le susurró Petra.

"...por favor" –completó.

En la habitación, Eren se encontraba sentada en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta y Crysta estaba su lado tratando de hacerle cambiar de idea.

"_Ugh...se está esforzando demasiado_" –pensó Crysta al escuchar aquella forma de hablar tan impersonal.

"No gracias" –respondió Eren con suma educación, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono de molestia.

"O puedes quedarte ahí encerrada" –dijo Rivaille bastante molesto. Aun después de habérselo pedido de esa forma todavía se rehusaba a aceptar.

"Si puedo"

"Perfecto, entonces puedes morir de hambre si tanto quieres" –le dijo Rivaille con un tono amenazante y firme.

Los tres se miraron decepcionados. Rivaille se apartó de la puerta y les lanzó una intensa mirada.

"Tienen prohibido traerle comida ¿Escucharon? –le ordenó- si no quiere comer conmigo, no comerá nada" –sentenció alejándose del lugar.

"No ha funcionado ¿eh?...no se que podremos hacer" –dijo Petra decepcionada.

"Ja...ahora resulta que el problema no es solo él, sino ella...maldición" –murmuró Jean.

"Si, al parecer necesitaremos medidas desesperadas para unirlos..."

**·**

Rivaille llegó a una habitación oscura y amplia. Caminó directamente hacia el balcón, cerca del cual había una pequeña mesa, encima de la cual en un florero azul pequeño y delgado se encontraba una única rosa, cuyos pétalos de un intenso rojo despedían un brillo misterioso. Junto al florero estaba también un espejo de mano, que parecía estar hecho de cristal.

Rivaille observó fijamente la rosa y luego apartó la mirada con molestia.

"Fui amable y aun así me rechazó. ¿Espera que suplique? –pensó en voz alta-... ¿Realmente le doy tanto miedo?... –cogió rápidamente el espejo mirando su reflejo- quiero verla" –le ordenó.

En el espejo brilló fuertemente y en lugar de su reflejo pudo observar claramente a Eren metida en la cama, hecha un ovillo y con el rostro cubierto por las sábanas. Crysta estaba sentada al borde de la cama, acariciando su espalda.

"Pero sabes –le decía- el amo suele parecer atemorizante, pero en realidad es una buena persona" –trataba de convencerle.

"..."

"Estoy segura de que se preocupa por ti... ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?... para conocerlo mejor"

"No quiero conocerlo –respondió Eren- me quitó todo lo que me importaba...no creo que necesite saber más de eso... a demás, ¿A caso pretende que olvide todo y actúe como si nada?...no quiero tener nada que ver con una persona así de egoísta"

Rivaille apartó el espejo y lo dejó boca abajo sobre la mesa. En su mirada ninguna emoción se asomaba, sin embargo dentro de él sintió una estocada al escuchar aquellas palabras. Si bien seguía molesto por la actitud de Eren, se sintió también molesto consigo mismo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de remediar las cosas, arreglar las cosas con Eren y empezar de nuevo. Pero él había crecido con una inquebrantable forma de ser y tratar de cambiar a esas alturas, parecía imposible...

Observó la rosa...algunos pétalos ya habían caído...

"Es inútil..." –murmuró con resignación.

**·**

Eren trató de dormir, una vez Crysta se rindió y decidió dejarla sola. Trató con todas sus fuerzas conciliar el sueño y olvidarse, aunque sea por un par de horas, de lo que ocurría. Pero no lo logró y el hambre que comenzó a sentir no ayudó mucho. Finalmente nos soportó más y salió de la cama, cogió su capa y se la puso ya que sentía algo de frío, y se aventuró a asomar la cabeza por la puerta. Se detuvo observando el oscuro pasillo, todavía recordando lo que Rivaille le había dicho sobre morirse de hambre, seguramente si la pillaba...no tenía la menor idea de lo que podría sucederle.

Pero decidió tomar el riesgo, y salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos.

Le tomó unos minutos llegar hasta las escaleras del recibidor y luego fue en busca de la cocina, que, según una corazonada, estaría en algún lugar de la planta baja.

Mientras en la cocina, Petra terminaba de limpiar y acomodar todo. Como la cena había sido un fracaso y ni Eren, ni Rivaille habían comido nada, ella y los demás sirvientes tuvieron que limpiar todo y guardar la comida. Junto a ella, se encontraban Hanji, que jugueteaba con un tenedor, Connie, que también guardaba algunos utensilios, Jean, que estaba sentado en un mesa comiendo un pedazo de pan, y otra muchacha más de cabello marrón sujeto en un cola de caballo que comía vorazmente unas patatas cocidas.

"Oye... ¿en serio te vas a comer todo eso?" –le preguntó Jean mirando incrédulo la montaña de patatas que planeaba comerse.

Ella asintió mientras devoraba otra patata.

"¿Qué mas da? –dijo un hombre entrando y trayendo una bandeja con algunos bocadillos- el amo nos ordenó hacer un banquete y con gusto lo preparamos ¡Para que! –exclamó el hombre de cabello rubio cenizo- Para que una mocosa obstinada no quiera comer...y toda la cena se vaya al traste" –reclamó molesto.

"Oh vamos no exageres –le regañó Petra- ha sido un día arduo para todos"

"A demás, Rivaille tiene la principal culpa por no saber tratarla como debería" –dijo Hanji.

"El amo no ha hecho nada malo, después de todo le dijo 'por favor'" –defendió el hombre.

"Ya, no ganamos nada discutiendo de eso –dijo otro hombre entrando también con una bandeja de comida- ahora hay que pensar en una forma de reconciliarlos"

"Con la actitud de ambos...será difícil" –comentó Connie.

"Sasha, te dejaré esto mas... ¿Podrás?" –le preguntó el hombre a la muchacha de las patatas.

"Supongo que no queda de otra, sino se echará a perder" –dijo el otro dejándole también la otra bandeja.

"¡Que felicidad! ¡Todo para mi!" –exclamó ella mirando toda la comida.

"Lo cual me recuerda ¿Eren estará bien? No ha comido nada..." –dijo Petra con preocupación.

En ese momento se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y todos aguardaron preguntándose quién podría ser. Hasta que la antes mencionada asomó tímidamente su cabeza por la puerta.

"¡Ah Eren!"

"Eh..." –la muchacha se sintió incómoda al tener aquellos pares de ojos sobre ella mirandola con curiosidad.

"Ah, así que eres tu –dijo el hombre que defendía a Rivaille- Déjame que te diga un par de cosas niña" –caminó hacia ella en plan amenazante, pero Petra lo derribó haciéndole tropezar.

"Ah que no te importe –dijo agitando su mano- déjame que te presente a los demás" –la condujo al interior de la cocina.

Hanji dejó caer el tenedor y se acercó rápidamente a la muchacha.

"Ah por fin puedo conocerte Eren –dijo con una sonrisa de emoción y tomándole de las manos- eres muy bonita...ah que encantadora" –dijo al ver como la muchacha se sonrojaba.

"G-gracias..."

"Mi nombre es Hanji, es un placer conocerte"

"I-igualmente"

"Mi nombre es Connie" –se presentó el muchacho.

"Se bienvenida Eren –le dijo el hombre rubio- mi nombre es Erd"

Sasha dejó por un par de segundos su comida para decir:

"Mi nombre es Sasha, mucho gusto" –y luego volvió a comer.

"A-ah..."

"Ella es siempre así –explicó Petra, y luego señaló con la cabeza al hombre que seguía en el suelo- ese es Auruo"

"Encantada de conocerlos..." –dijo Eren con una leve sonrisa, al fin y al cabo ellos serían sus compañeros de ahora en adelante.

"Ah, él es Jean –dijo Hanji señalando al susodicho- no es un sirviente como nosotros, es un _señorito_"

"Cállate Hanji –le espetó Jean, y luego miró a Eren-...supongo que...bienvenida" –dijo con desinterés y sarcasmo.

"G-gracias" –Eren le observó algo molesta ¿Por qué el trataba de esa forma?

"Y dime Eren ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?" –le preguntó Petra.

"Ah...bueno...quisiera poder comer algo" –confesó algo avergonzada.

Todos sonrieron comprensivos y comenzaron a moverse por la cocina dispuestos a prepararle algo. Jean, se mantuvo en su lugar y tomó un sorbo de su café, todavía algo molesto. Sasha miró a todos y comenzó a comer apresuradamente para ayudarles. Petra ya estaba por ofrecerle asiento a Eren en la mesa cuando Hanji la detuvo.

"No, no, no...esto está mal –dijo negando con la cabeza- deberíamos llevarla al comedor, seguro que ahí estará más cómoda" –propuso.

"Ah buena idea" –dijo Petra.

"Oigan...recuerde lo que dijo el amo –Auruo ya se había puesto de pié y se tapaba la boca con una mano, al caerse se había mordido la lengua y esta le sangraba bastante- no podemos desobedecer"

"¿Y dejarla morir de hambre? Claro que no" –le espetó Petra.

"A demás todavía no le hemos dado una cálida bienvenida, ella ahora es parte de la familia" –dijo Hanji abrazándola.

Petra condujo a Eren hasta el comedor y la instaló en un extremo de la larga mesa, donde debería haber estado en la cena, justo en frente de Rivaille. Le dijo que esperara a que le trajeran la comida, y volvió hacia la cocina. Cuando Eren la vio darse la vuelta, alcanzó a divisar algo en la manga de su uniforme, un símbolo...

"Hm...debo estar imaginándome cosas" –murmuró.

Después de todo creía haber visto el símbolo de María, la ciudad caída.

Estuvo esperando un par de minutos más hasta que todos entraron al comedor, cada uno trayendo alguna bandeja o empujando algún carrito. La verdad, todos lucían emocionados de poder tener una invitada y tratarla como tal, hace años que no lo habían hecho. Cada uno se tomo su turno para servirle algo a Eren que miró incrédula aquella deliciosa comida, y sin poder aguantar más el hambre comenzó a probar de todo un poco.

Los demás se sentaron en los demás asientos de la mesa para hacerle compañía. Jean no estaba ahí, y Auruo por otro lado estaba en la puerta mirando con reprobación mientras se sostenía un paño sobre la boca.

"Y bien Eren –comenzó Petra- ¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Ya cumplí 17 años"

"¿De dónde eres?" –preguntó Connie.

"De Shiganshima"

"Ah del sur"

"¿Qué hay de tu familia?" –preguntó Sasha con las mejores intenciones, pero su pregunta provocó que Eren decayera de nuevo.

"Ah..."

Todos le lanzaron una mirada cortante a Sasha que comenzó a sudar nerviosamente.

"A-ah...p-perdón no quise..."

"No, está bien –la interrumpió Eren y comenzó a mover la cuchara de su sopa en círculos- vivo...vivía con mi padre, él es un científico e inventor aunque no ha tenido una buena oportunidad de mostrar a los demás sus inventos. Con nosotros también vivía una muchacha de mi edad, mi padre la adoptó cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente, su nombre es Mikasa, es bastante sobre-protectora, pero es una persona muy noble y también fuerte. En cuanto a mi madre...mi madre murió hace años...por la epidemia, después de su muerte fue que nos mudamos a Shiganshima y ahí conocimos a Mikasa...ah y a Armin, no es precisamente un familiar pero, lo considero como un hermano, fue el primer amigo que hice"

Todos observaban a la muchacha mientras hablaba tan dulcemente de su familia, y sonrieron algo entristecidos.

"Se nota que los quieres mucho" –comentó Petra.

"Bastante"

"Hmmm ¿Y hay alguien especial? ¿Algún novio o algo así?" –preguntó Hanji para que Eren no se deprimiera.

"¿Eh?... ¡Ah! No...nadie" –negó rápidamente.

"Oh que alivio" –se le escapó.

"¿Ah?"

"Nada, nada" –negó rápidamente.

"¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?" –le preguntó Erd.

"Hmmm...supongo que leer y salir a cabalgar"

"Oh entonces te encantará la biblioteca" –comentó Connie.

"¿Tienen biblioteca?" –sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

"Claro que si, mañana te llevaré" –dijo Petra.

"Oh gracias...ah..." –de repente se desanimó.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No, es solo que...no creo que él me deje"

"¿Rivaille? ¡Nah! Mañana ya se le pasará" –dijo Hanji quitándole importancia.

"Ah bueno...perdona si pregunto pero –dijo Connie- ¿Por qué no quisiste bajar a cenar?"

"La verdad...solo...solo no quería verlo...me lo ha quitado todo..." –murmuró.

"Puede que tengas una buena razón para despreciarlo –dijo Erd- pero quiero que sepas también de que el amo, a pesar de tener un carácter especial y una forma fría de hacer las cosas... es una buena persona"

"Cuando era un niño pasó por muchas cosas, y se crío en un ambiente muy hostil por lo cual adquirió ese carácter –explicó Petra- y después sucedió...un incidente que lo hizo volverse más estricto y mordaz de lo que ya era"

"¡No sabes nada de lo que el amo ha tenido que pasar por! –exclamó indignado Auruo- ¡No estés juzgándolo así nada más!"

"Puede que Rivaille sea amargado y de mucho miedo –dijo Hanji- pero en el fondo tiene un buen corazón, muy en el fondo, así que no te precipites a pensar mal de él..." –le sonrió.

Eren los miró todavía no muy convencida, pero asintió para darles a entender que intentaría conocerlo un poquito más.

Siguió comiendo y respondiendo a las preguntas ocasionales que alguien le hacia. Cuando ya había acabado toda su comida, advirtió el piano en el rincón de la sala.

"¡Hasta tienen un piano!" –exclamó Eren con emoción.

"¿Sabes tocar?" –preguntó Petra.

"No, pero mi madre si sabía, cuando había alguna fiesta en el pueblo, solían pedirle a mi madre que tocara el piano..." –sonrió recordando aquellas épocas.

"¿Te gustaría escucharlo?" –Eren asintió y sin decir más Hanji salió de la sala. De repente Eren pensó que habría ido a traer a Rivaille y se puso nerviosa.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos, Hanji regresó jalando a Jean, que trataba de zafarse. Había estado a punto de meterse a la cama cuando Hanji irrumpió en su habitación y lo obligó a bajar.

"¡Oye, quisiera ir a dormir si no te molesta!" –le replicaba el muchacho.

"Puedes ir a dormir después de tocar algo, Eren quiere oír a alguien tocando el piano"

"¿Ah? ¡Eso no me...!" –iba a replicar cuando su mirada se topó con la de Eren.

"¿Sabes tocar?" –le preguntó con un tono de emoción, olvidando por un momento la forma en que le había tratado antes.

"Ah...bueno si..." – Jean miró perplejo aquella mirada suplicante y dulce.

"Entonces ¿Podrías tocar algo?" –le preguntó más emocionada todavía.

"Ah... –Jean no podría decirle que no, por más indignado que estuviera con ella, a esa mirada no podría negarle nada- tsk... de acuerdo –dijo resignado y caminó hacia el piano- más te vale escuchar bien"

"¡Si!"

Jean se sentó frente al teclado y repasó velozmente su repertorio, escogió una pieza que le resultaba contagiosa y alegre, y comenzó a tocarla. La música comenzó a resonar en la sala, y Eren escuchó maravillada aquella pieza tan movida y alegre, a demás se sorprendió de la destreza con la cual Jean tocaba, sin ver una partitura (1). Se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla y cerró los ojos dejando que la música fluyera dentro de ella y le contagiase esa alegría, y que también la relajase.

Jean siguió tocando, de vez en cuando observando a su 'público', que le escuchaban atentamente. Especialmente observaba a Eren, que escuchaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Puede llegar a ser encantadora"_ –pensó.

Con unas últimas notas acabó la pieza y los demás le dedicaron aplausos, siendo Eren la más entusiasta.

"Tocas muy bien" –le dijo con sinceridad.

"Je! Por supuesto"- se pavoneó Jean.

"Ugh..." –Eren hizo una mueca, pero dejó pasar aquella actitud solo porque le había tocado algo. Sentía como si aquella pieza hubiera limpiado todo lo malo dentro de ella, y ahora se sentía más animada y contenta.

"Bien, ya es hora de ir a dormir –sentenció Petra- mañana es un nuevo día y debemos descansar bien"

"Hmm...Connie, Sasha ¿Podrían llevar a Eren a su habitación?"

"Claro"

Eren se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y se unió a Connie y Sasha para ir a su habitación. Esta vez se memorizaría el camino que debía tocar, no podía andar todo el tiempo con alguien de escolta. Los tres se dirigieron hacia su habitación, Connie y Sasha hablando acerca de los preparativos para el día siguiente. Eren por su parte observaba con más detenimiento los pasillos por donde pasaban, si dejaba de lado la decoración espantosa, el lugar resultaba ser majestuoso y elegante. De repente sintió curiosidad por conocerlo.

"¿Podría recorrer el castillo?"

"Supongo que no habría problema" –comentó Connie.

"Mañana te haremos un pequeño tour" –propuso Sasha.

Continuaron su camino, hasta que llegaron a un corredor que daba a otros escalones que conducían a un corredor oscuro. Eren se detuvo en seco al verlo, y sintió una extraña curiosidad por aquel lugar. Inconscientemente se acercó a los escalones.

Sasha y Connie se situaron en frente de ella de inmediato, obstruyéndole el paso.

"¡N-no puedes entrar ahí!" –exclamó Sasha con nerviosismo.

"Eh... –Eren ciertamente se asustó por la reacción de ambos, pero la curiosidad aumentó- ¿Q-qué hay ahí?"

"Ah bueno...nada...solo es un almacén con muebles y cosas viejas hahaha" –explicó Connie nerviosamente.

"Si solo fuera un almacén, no se pondrían tan nerviosos –le descubrió de inmediato- ... ¿Qué ocultan ahí?"

"¿Ocultar? No ocultamos nada" –dijo Sasha.

"Hmmm... _¡Ah! Debe ser la sala oeste_ –recordó- está bien, disculpen, sigamos" –fingió no saber nada y los dos suspiraron aliviados. Se alejaron de aquel corredor y Eren memorizó el camino que tomaban ahora.

Al doblar una esquina aprovechó que ambos hablaban sobre el desayuno del día siguiente y se aparto escondiéndose detrás de una estatua. Esperó a que sus pasos se alejaran más y rápidamente regresó al corredor de la sala oeste.

"_Me pregunto ¿Qué ocultará ahí?_" –pensó. La curiosidad era grande.

Se convenció de que Rivaille estaría en esos momentos en su habitación durmiendo, y de que sería imposible que se diera cuenta. Solo echaría un vistazo y nada más. Así se animó a subir los escalones y luego adentrarse en el corredor que era apenas alumbrado por unos candelabros. Miró a sus costados, dándose cuenta de que todos los cuadros estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas. También se había encontrado con un par de espejos, todos rotos y rajados.

Llegó a una puerta grande, cuyas aldabas doradas tenían la forma de las fauces de un león. Se repitió una vez más que solo echaría un vistazo y empujó la puerta con un poco de dificultad. Adentro solo entraba luz del balcón, y apenas podía distinguir algunos muebles.

Entró a la amplia habitación tratando de encontrar aquello que podría estar escondiendo. Se acercó a las paredes y se dio cuenta de que los cuadros, todos, estaban cubiertos por una sábana. Se detuvo frente a uno cuya sábana estaba rasgada y dejaba ver algo del cuadro. Lo hubiera ignorado de no ser porque había alcanzado a ver el símbolo de María; las alas de la libertad.

Se acercó al cuadro, tratándose de apartar la sabana y ver mejor el cuadro. Solo alcanzaba a distinguir la figura de un hombre, vestido con un uniforme militar que tenía aquel emblema en el brazo, a su lado estaba una mujer sentada, que vestía un hermoso vestido color lavanda, y junto a ella un niño, que vestía ropas elegantes. No lograba ver sus rostros.

Pensó en ir a buscar un banquillo o algo sobre lo cual pararse y poder apartar mejor la sábana, buscó con la mirada algo en la habitación, cuando algo que brillaba cerca del balcón captó su entera atención.

Se acercó al balcón encontrándose con la mesita, sobre la cual estaban el espejo y el florero con la rosa mágica.

Eren quedó maravillada con aquella rosa que desprendía un brillo tan hermosa y quiso tocarla, alzó su mano y sus dedos apenas rozaron los pétalos cuando escuchó algo parecido a un gruñido. Rápidamente alzó la vista y distinguió en el balcón una figura familiar, y le pareció incluso ver un par de ojos que brillaban amenazadoramente.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al sentir aquella mirada y retrocedió apresuradamente, sin saber qué podría decir a su favor.

Rivaille entró a la habitación con la mirada fija en Eren, si bien su mirada permanecía impávida, desprendía claramente enojo. Un pequeño rincón en su cabeza, le recordó que debía ser amable con ella pero en esos momentos estaba muy molesto.

"Tu..." –iba a decir.

"¡L-lo siento mucho!" –se apresuró a decir Eren.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" –le preguntó tajantemente.

"Yo...yo...no quise..." –no podía articular algo coherente, estaba demasiado asustada, solo podía pensar en lo que él le haría.

"Te dije que nunca vinieras aquí" –le acusó avanzando hacia ella.

"Lo siento mucho...no..."

"¡Te dije que no vinieras aquí!" –gritó enojado y Eren sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

"Lo...sien..."

"Vete..." –masculló molesto.

"yo..."

"¡Vete! ¡Ahora mismo!" –le gritó y Eren no dudo ni un segundo en acatar aquella orden.

Muerta del miedo, salió corriendo de aquella habitación.

Rivaille se quedó observando la puerta entreabierta, todavía enfadado, pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y sintió un golpe seco en el pecho.

"Maldición" –masculló.

Eren por su parte salió corriendo del corredor y tomó el camino que le conducía a la planta baja. No podía permanecer en aquel lugar ni un minuto más, no podía estar cerca de aquel hombre que tanto miedo le daba, tenía que salir de ahí, regresar a su rústico y rutinario pueblo, con su familia, con los que realmente amaba.

Una vez en la planta baja, buscó a alguien que pudiese decirle donde habían llevado a Shallot, alcanzó a ver a Auruo tomando una taza de café.

"Señor Auruo –le dijo jadeante- ¿Dónde dejaron mi caballo?"

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué preguntas mocosa?"

"P-por favor, solo quiero verlo" –mintió.

"En el establo...por ese corredor" –fue lo único que le indicó Auruo desganadamente.

"¡Gracias!" –le dijo y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado.

"¿Eren?" –Petra se asomó por la puerta.

"Y se fue, dijo que quería ver su caballo" –explicó Auruo quitándole importancia.

"¿Su caballo? ¿A estas horas? –preguntó Petra incrédula-... ¿Estaba bien?"

"Hmmm...normal...bueno quizás algo agitada..."

Ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo qué es lo que podría haber pasado. Se dirigieron al establo y cuando no encontraron ni a Eren ni al caballo sus sospechas se cumplieron.

Afuera la nieve había dejado de caer tan copiosamente, pero el suelo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, aun así Eren se las arregló para alejarse del castillo lo más rápido que pudo, sujetando con fuerza las riendas del caballo y aguantando el frío que le calaba los huesos.

No quiso mirar hacia atrás, temiendo divisar la silueta de aquel hombre persiguiéndola.

Ya llevaba una buena distancia del castillo cuando, escuchó un aullido que fue como una advertencia, y de los árboles salió una jauría de lobos.

"¡No!" –Shallot se detuvo en seco al ver a los animales que gruñían y las miraba como a una gran presa. Eren hizo cuanto pudo para calmarla y a duras penas le dio la vuelta para escapar por otro camino. Sin embargo la jauría comenzó a perseguirles y a rodearles. Eren vio con miedo como dos lobos se situaban a cada lado, en cualquier momento alguno saltaría encima de ella, sintió miedo, mucho miedo, quizás más del que había sentido antes...

Un lobo de repente saltó tratando de derribarla, Eren lanzó un grito y lo esquivó por poco. Aquello causó que perdiera el control de Shallot y se atravesaran entre unos matorrales secos, cuyas ramas le hicieron rasguños en los brazos cuando alzó su mano para cubrirse el rostro. Al salir del matorral, Shallot volvió a detenerse en seco, y cuando Eren apartó su mano, se dio cuenta de que habían salido a un pequeño claro donde les esperaban más lobos. Las rodearon gruñendo y relamiéndose el hocico, hambrientos. Shallot estaba asustada y comenzó a encabritarse, haciendo que Eren, que estaba paralizada de miedo, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Al mismo tiempo una de las riendas de Shallot se enredó en unas ramas, impidiéndole que escapara.

Eren se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y observó como los lobos comenzaban a rodear a Shallot, podría haber aprovechado para escapar, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso cogió una rama gruesa y de un certero golpe apartó al lobo que estaba por lanzarse encima de su yegua.

Se apegó a ella y mantuvo en alto la rama dispuesta a pelear, tenía miedo, pero aun así estaba dispuesta a pelear y salir de ahí.

Los animales comenzaron a cerrar el círculo y a acercarse más. En un débil intento de alejarlos, Eren sacudió la rama para golpearlos, pero uno la mordió y se la arrebató de un tirón.

Ahora si...no se salvaba ni queriendo de esa...estaba indefensa y rodeada...

Uno de ellos se le acercó por detrás y mordió su capa para así tumbarla sobre la nieve. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a uno de ellos acercándosele mostrando sus colmillos.

Alzó su brazo como último recurso para defenderse y cerró los ojos fuertemente...

Escuchó entonces un aullido de dolor y un golpe seco, abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver el cuerpo de uno de ellos a pocos metros de ella, con una herida sangrante... lo observó sin entender y luego se dio cuenta de que los demás habían retrocedido todavía jadeantes y gruñendo.

"Eh..."

Se percató entonces de la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Rivaille, que sostenía en una mano una cuchilla ensangrentada. Se encogió a sentir aquella ira que destilaba su mirada, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que aquella mirada no iba dirigida a ella, sino a los animales que le gruñían intimidados. Sus ojos se fijaron en ella, no había ira, sino algo que Eren no pudo identificar.

Sin decir nada Rivaille le ayudó a ponerse de pié algo bruscamente, y luego la colocó detrás de él para protegerla. Alzó la cuchilla amenazante hacia los lobos que le gruñeron rabiosos.

"No te muevas" –le ordenó en voz baja y luego se aproximó a los lobos que inmediatamente se lanzaron encima de él.

Rivaille alzó la cuchilla y con una habilidad envidiable comenzó a derribar uno tras otro a los lobos, que apenas se le acercaba y recibían un golpe mortal que los dejaba tirados en el suelo. La muchacha observaba asombrada aquella habilidad que poseía el hombre, y sintió admiración, todavía algo de miedo, pero admiración...y algo más que no lograba describir...ternura. Sintió ternura hacia él, ya que al fin de cuentas la había salvado y ahora estaba protegiéndola...

No advirtió al lobo que se le acercó silenciosa y lentamente, hasta que este gruñó cuando ya estaba a un metro de ella y se le abalanzó encima. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el brazo de Rivaille se interpuso recibiendo la mordida.

Este no se inmutó, solo hizo una mueca de molestia y con una fuerza descomunal mandó a volar al animal que dio contra un tronco. Los otros, aprovechando la oportunidad se le abalanzaron encima. Eren creyó que no saldría vivo de esa y cerró los ojos, rehusándose a ver como lo mataban. Pero no escuchó exclamación de dolor alguna, sino el sonido de golpes y algunos gruñidos. Se atrevió a mirar y sin podérselo creer encontró a Rivaille solo, jadeante y cansado, pero vivo. Con una mano se sostenía la herida de la mordida que no paraba de sangran y tenía unos cuantos raspones en el rostro.

Dejó caer la cuchilla y se arrodilló en la nieva dándola la espalda a Eren, que por un instante pensó en ir a ayudarlo, pero luego recordó que había estado tratando de escapar de él. Estaba muy cansado seguramente y no podría alcanzarle si ahora tomaba a Shallot y escapaba...pero cuando lo pensó se sintió mal por haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así después de que le había salvado?

Recordó lo que le habían dicho, de que por fuera daba miedo pero que por dentro era una buena persona...y ahora acababa de demostrárselo. Entonces solo tenía que dejar de lado las apariencias y tratar de ver más allá de eso...y logró identificar qué fue aquello que vio en su mirada cuando la vio: alivio. ¿Es que se sintió aliviado al encontrarla? ¿Al ver que no estaba herida?

Sintió que el corazón se le ablandaba y sintió tontamente que iba a llorar.

Entonces, para su horror, vio como Rivaille se derrumbaba sobre la nieve quedando inconsciente.

Ella se quedó tiesa un instante, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

"¡Rivaille!" –corrió hacia él se arrodilló a su lado observando la herida y colocó ambas manos para detener el sangrado. Trató de mantener la calma y buscar una forma de llevarlo de nuevo al castillo, pero estaba asustada y estaba sola. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin su permiso.

"_Q-qué hago...qué hago...no puedo dejar que le pase algo...tengo que salvarlo pero..._"

"¡Rivaille! ¡Eren!" –escuchó la voz de Jean y sintió un gran alivio.

Antes de que él llegase al pequeño claro se limpió las lágrimas.

Jean llegó al claro y se bajó de su caballo de un salto y se aproximó a ambos. Miró la herida de Rivaille y luego a Eren, y se sorprendió al verla tan preocupada por Rivaille. Claramente había llorado y no despegaba su mirada de la persona que hace unas horas había despreciado tanto...

Recordó lo que Petra había dicho y sonrió sarcásticamente.

"_Con que medidas desesperadas..._"

**·**

**Continuará...**

**·**

(1): La pieza que Jean toca es 'Sonata para dos pianos en D mayor, K448, primer movimiento' de Mozart :3

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, estuve varias semanas con exámenes previos para entrar a laboratorio y cuando por fin se acabaron y pudimos suspirar de alivio, la segunda ronda de exámenes parciales se nos vino encima ;u;

OK! Pues bien, aquí ya tienen el nuevo capítulo de la semana~ Intentaré tener listo el próximo para la siguiente semana, dependiendo si no nos dejan muchos trabajos ._.

Sobre el capítulo hmmm pues como se habrán dado cuenta Jean sabe tocar el piano, no se porque se me ocurrió, simplemente la idea apareció en mi cabeza y me gustó xD A demás sería una forma de 'recompensar' las escenas musicales donde se ponen a cantar en la película. Así que Jean andará tocando algunas piezas :3 Si tienen alguna que les gustaría que toque pueden decirme, pero tiene que ser música clásica o la versión instrumental en piano de alguna canción xD

Oh también quería consultarles algo. Verán recién me he enterado que sacaron una intercuela de la Bella y la Bestia, que es así una historia que sucede durante la estadía de Bella en el castillo. Haciendo un breve resumen (pueden buscarla si desean) la Navidad se va acercando y Bella quiere celebrarla, pero la Bestia no quiere porque durante Navidad fue que la hechicera lo convirtió en bestia, y ya saben el discurso y al canciones de la Navidad blah blah (disculpen mi poco espíritu navideño) Lo que me llamó la atención es que hay una escena en que Bella sale al bosque sin permiso, y en un accidente por poco acaba ahogándose en un lago congelado, claro la Bestia la rescata y molesto decide encerrarla para que no vuelva a pasarle nada, ya claro luego recapacita y la libera. El punto es que, la idea de que a Eren la pase algo parecido y ver como reacciona Rivaille me interesó~ Así que quería saber si les gustaría que lo incluyera, solo sería un capítulo y no involucraría el tema de la Navidad (Mamá Finlandia va querer matarme) sería así como parte de su estadía, una anécdota para hacerlos más unidos, sería como lo que les pasa ahora con los lobos, solo que al revés, el que pasaría por el miedo de perder a la otra sería Rivaille. Déjenme su opinión en los comentarios, porque eso pasaría en el sub-siguiente capítulo quizás.

Oh~ y otra cosita más (estoy segura de que un 99.9%) vio al menos UNA vez en su vida la Bella y la Bestia de Disney, así que sabrán lo del baile :3 Para ser sincera no tengo la menor idea de que canción podría usar, quizás la de la película, pero si alguien tiene alguna en mente que le quedaría bien a ellos dos estaría muy agradecida con su aporte.

Ahhh...y respecto a lo que me pidieron, que Rivaille y Eren hagan el amor el último capítulo o/o Bueno voy a ser sincera, para escribir lemon (hetero o yaoi) doy lástima, en serio, no me sale bien...lo que podría 'ofrecer' es una escena romántica y dejarlo en puntos suspensivos para dejarlo a su imaginación xDU...Repito, para lemon son un asco, doy lástima...y no se porque?! si tengo la mente mas pervertida que ya cualquier cosa me suena a yaoi ;n;

Pues eso sería todo~

De nuevo, agradecer a las personas que me leen :'3 me hacen muy feliz, hacen que valga la pena dejar de lado un par de horas mis prácticas para escribir esto.

Ya dije, intentaré publicar el siguiente la próxima semana (no estoy prometiendo nada)

Un abrazo~

Ray


End file.
